The Drift
by MACBernal
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have grown closer since the destruction of the Glades. Though they're just friends, can Laurel stop her jealousy and be a good girlfriend? Or will Oliver finally realize that maybe, just maybe, he's with the wrong girl? Because there's some odd feelings that arise whenever he's around his IT girl...
1. Chapter 1: Ten Months

**A/N: The idea just came to me. I don't know how long it's going to be or where the plot will end up going but I wanted to do something with Laurel in it. When the show started, I really did like Laurel. But now I'm full on Felicity so the idea of Laurel incredibly jealous of Olicity makes me really happy. I'm bad. I know. And I'd also like to point out that there will be section here and there from Laurel's POV just so you can get a glimpse into exactly what she's thinking. And there will be Olicity. Don't you worry. Let me know what you think & happy reading! xoxo**

* * *

**The Drift**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ten Months**

It was amazing the progress that could be accomplished in ten months. When a city came together, anything was possible. Oliver sat back in his chair, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he stared out over Starling City. He just finished one of the many company meetings he had been attending since the fall of the Glades and even though it was only mid – morning, he was exhausted. He didn't know how Walter had managed to run the company during the five years he was on the island. There were meetings in the morning, meetings in the afternoon, and meetings when the sun was already setting beyond the city's horizon. Not to mention all the paperwork he needed to sign and the endless phone conversations he had with the other branches of QC scattered across the globe. He rubbed in between his eyes, turning slowly in his chair when there was a knock at his door.

"Ollie?"

He smiled widely, her presence incredibly brightening. In the ten months that had passed, she became a small bright light in his tunnel of paper work and board meetings.

"Felicity. Good morning."

She smiled at him, tucking a strand of her straight blonde hair behind her ear.

"I brought you coffee. That last board meeting looked intense. I was afraid those creases above your eyes were going to become permanent."

She set the cup down, steaming floating up. He smiled and grabbed it, savoring the hot liquid as it made its way down his throat.

"You and me both. There was just too much going on. And thank you. I needed this."

Her smile widened as she perched herself on one of the nearby chairs sitting in front of his desk. Oliver had marveled at how much Felicity had changed since the Undertaking. He had gone off the grid for a few weeks, the guilt of everything weighing down on him. But when he returned, the lair wasn't the only thing that had been upgraded. His IT girl had come into her own. Her usual blonde hair was no longer pulled in a ponytail but was straight instead, draped across her shoulders. Her glasses, though the same style, were all black. And gone were the panda flats and cardigans. He only saw her heels and dresses, the fabric clinging to every curve of her body.

She was different.

But you'd never hear Oliver Queen complain.

"So what's up next on your schedule for today?"

He snapped out of his little daydream and met her eyes.

"Probably more paperwork. You?"

She shrugged.

"I've got to make my rounds and see if anyone needs any help with any of the new programs."

He nodded, reaching for his coffee once again.

"Enjoying being head of the IT department?"

She laughed, shooting him a look.

"Do you know how many times you've asked me that since you gave me the job?"

He smiled knowingly, soliciting another look from her.

"Yes. I enjoy it okay? Being department head is pretty awesome."

They both laughed and Felicity reveled in the sound. She had worried about him when he disappeared. Diggle told her not to look for him (and though she tried) in the end, he had come back. He was different, she could tell, but she didn't push. He was home and that's what mattered to her.

"So I'm thinking about lunch before I bother the IT geeks. Care to join me?"

He swallows the last of his coffee and gets up, grabbing his jacket.

"Sure. I haven't eaten yet."

He moves around his desk and when she gets up, he places a hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the door. But they don't get to go to lunch.

There's a knock at the door.

And a smiling Laurel comes walking through.

* * *

**Laurel**

* * *

"And you're sure you don't want to get lunch?"

I smile before grabbing my purse and locking the car door.

"Yes dad. I'm sure. I'm at Queen Consolidated. I'm going to see if Oliver wants to grab lunch. Rain check?"

He agreed, albeit a little disappointed that I said no. He still worried about me, even though he shouldn't have been. I missed Tommy every single day but I was getting through it. What I wanted to focus on was my job at the almost completed CNRI and my boyfriend. Things with Oliver were shaky at first but we worked through it. It wasn't like before he had disappeared but I couldn't dwell on the old Oliver and Laurel. I had to focus on the new one.

I stepped into the shiny lobby of QC, waving at familiar faces, before heading up to the top floor where Oliver's office was. I hoped he wasn't too busy to go to lunch and as my stomach craved for something Italian, I knocked on the door and stepped inside.

I stopped, mid – step, and saw Oliver laughing at something Felicity had said. His smile was wide as he placed his hand on the small of her back. I had never seen him smile that way. It was bright and happy.

And real.

I had always thought he put too much effort into being _the _Oliver Queen. When he came back from the island, he was different. Changed. And the Oliver I knew was buried deep beneath the surface.

But there he was, completely at ease with his IT girl, an honest to God, true smile plastered on his handsome face. Something bubbled inside me, a warmth that spread through me like wildfire. He was happy. He was laughing.

And it wasn't with me.

"Laurel?"

They stopped when they saw me, Oliver's hand dropping quickly from Felicity's back. I smiled tightly, trying to make it seem like I wasn't jealous.

"Hey. I just…wanted to surprise you. And see if you were hungry. I wanted to go grab lunch."

He smiled slightly.

"Oh well Felicity was…"

She spun quickly, smacking her hand lightly against his chest.

"I was just leaving! The update on your computer can wait for later when you come back from lunch."

I saw him shoot her a funny look but he played along, heading towards me.

"Okay then. Only if you're sure."

She nodded, her hands clasping in front of her navy blue dress, and I suddenly felt fat. She looked stunning. And I knew I was being childish but it wasn't fair. I quickly looked down to my black slacks and white silk blouse, suddenly wishing I could change. Felicity's voice brought me back and I looked up towards her.

"Absolutely. Go. Have lunch. I'll come by your office again later."

We said our goodbyes and Oliver lead me to the elevator, his shoulders slightly tense.

"Are you…okay?"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving the elevator doors.

"Of course. You know, just a little hungry."

The elevator opened and we stepped inside. The ride down was quiet and though I tried to stop, all I could think about on the way to the restaurant was the fact that Oliver and Felicity would've been laughing and talking if it was them heading to lunch.

And all of a sudden I was no longer hungry.

* * *

Felicity flittered around her desk, picking up the remnants of her Chinese takeout. Oliver wasn't back yet from his lunch with Laurel so she busied herself with updates and tech support for her fellow co – workers along with much needed beef broccoli and mushu pork. Diggle passed by half an hour ago to check up on her and was now with Carly, munching on burgers and fries at Big Belly. She sat down, satisfied with the clean up, when her phone beeped, a text from Oliver appearing on her screen.

_**I'm sorry about Laurel.**_

She shook her head, texting back, her fingers flying over the touch screen.

_**Don't be. She's your girlfriend. It's natural for her to want to have lunch with you.**_

It took all of five seconds before another message appeared.

_**I know. But we're friends Felicity, right? I'm not a bad boyfriend if I go to lunch with you. You asked me first.**_

She sighed, twirling a strand of her between her fingers, trying to think of what to say.

_**You **__are__** my friend Ollie. But Laurel is more than that. She comes first. And that's fine. There will plenty of late night dinners in the lair to make up for it.**_

A reply didn't come right away which made her slump back into her seat. She had grown closer to Oliver in the months following the Glades' destruction. And in those months, Felicity's small little crush on the boss blew up into something way more. Love? She didn't know. But what she was certain of was that Oliver Queen was off the market. He had Laurel. Talented, beautiful, gorgeous Laurel. And she had told herself a while ago that having Oliver in her life as a friend was better than not having him at all. She'd pine from afar if that's what it took. When her phone beeped again, she reached for it quickly, almost spilling the rest of her coffee.

_**That's true. Right as always Ms. Smoak.**_

She smiled, glad he dropped the subject.

_**Get back to your lunch slacker. I'll have a new update waiting for you when you get back.**_

His reply was simple.

_**:) **_

She pushed her phone off to the side, focusing her attention back to her computer. She started typing, getting lost in the numbers and letters flittering across her screen, and didn't notice when a pair of hands landed on either side of her from behind.

"Felicity?"

She jumped, smacking into Oliver as he straightened, smiling broadly.

"Jeez Oliver! What's with the vigilante sneak up? I've told you a million times before. _Heavy steps. _Maybe clear your throat? Or better yet? Knock?"

He moved around her desk and sank down into a chair identical to the one in his office.

"I did. You didn't hear me. Lost again?"

She blushed slightly.

"I – I guess. The update was being a pain in the ass."

He smirked, gesturing to the already setting sun.

"Isn't it time to go home?"

She swung her chair to face the large window, her eyes growing wide.

"It's already five – thirty?!"

Oliver's grin widened.

"Yup. And I still didn't get that new update."

She swung back to face him.

"What time did you get back?"

He thought for a moment.

"Before two. That's when I tried knocking the first time. You were so engrossed that I left you alone. But it's time to go and I'd feel bad if I let the head of my IT department just sit here in a trance while everyone else went home."

She shot him an annoyed look as she started to shut everything down.

"Someone had a side order of funny with their expensive Italian lunch today."

She got up, grabbing her jacket, and moved to face the window again as Oliver slipped the jacket on and over her shoulders. She turned and took her purse from him and grabbed her tablet before moving out the door, Oliver close behind. Once they were in the elevator, she pulled up a file and shoved it towards him.

"This is him?"

She nodded, watching the floor numbers lessen as the elevator descended to the ground floor.

"Yup. Marco DeSilva. He's kinda hot for a guy who's embezzling money and selling drugs to anyone willing to buy. Including minors."

Oliver's gut tightened at the mention of 'he's kinda hot' but he pushed past it, his eyebrow rising at Felicity. She met his gaze and shrugged.

"Just saying. Bad guys can have nice faces. Just bad souls."

The elevator dinged and they stepped out onto the lobby, night already falling through the glass windows. Diggle was waiting up front and Felicity turned to make her way towards her mini in the parking garage. A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't bother. Dig took your car back to your apartment this afternoon. You're riding with me."

She nodded and climbed in, Diggle shutting the door, encasing everything in darkness. The tablet lit up again as Felicity moved through Marco's files, trying to establish a play for tonight's Hood activities.

"Anything?"

He turned to her and she smiled.

"I think the Hood will be pleased to know that Mr. DeSilva has decided to stay in tonight. His mansion's on the upper side and has high security but it's nothing you can't handle."

He smirked as Diggle turned towards them both.

"Verdant?"

Oliver nodded, the car moving forward.

"I think Mr. DeSilva needs to learn just how badly he's failed this city."

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think? Continue? Leave it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. See you soon. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: If it's The Little Mermaid

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot to mention I don't own Arrow. I can only take credit for the idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: If it's The Little Mermaid, Forget It**

* * *

Felicity jumped, Oliver's gear clashing down onto the cold metal table in the corner of the lair. She winced, afraid of the mood he was in. Tonight's mission hadn't been as easy as they had thought. And though Marco DeSilva wouldn't be hurting anymore people, she knew his death weighed heavily on Starling City's vigilante. Oliver didn't like having to kill anyone. He did so when necessary but it wasn't like his conscience was clean when everything was said and done. She pushed her glasses up and started at him as she stayed planted in her seat. Diggle had gone home at Felicity's request, well aware of the mood Oliver would be in when he returned. She clasped her hands on her lap, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"O – Ollie?"

His back was to her, both hands clutching the sides of the table. His body was rippling with anger and frustration and she knew, if he turned to her, his eyes would be empty and there'd be creases embedded within his forehead. She stood up, smoothing her dress over, before cautiously moving towards him.

"Ollie?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense. She inhaled slowly and turned him to face her.

"Oliver please. Talk to me."

She brought a hand up against his cheek and he instantly relaxed into it.

"He's dead."

She nodded.

"I know. You did what you had to do Ollie. You can't beat yourself up over it. He was a bad man. And now he can't hurt anyone. You did that. You saved people's lives."

She was tugged against him, her arms coming to wrap around his neck as his arms found her waist. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her floral scent. With nights like tonight, he was glad he had Felicity to come back to. She helped him let go of all that he held inside. They stood that way, the silence enveloping them, before she pulled away and met his gaze.

"I think some Disney movies and Chinese takeout will make this all better."

He smirked and let her go, watching as she moved back to her computers, shutting everything down.

"You still watch Disney movies?"

She shoots him a look.

"Hey. Disney movies are the best thing in the world."

His hands went up in surrender and he started to shed of the green leather. Felicity tried not to watch as he moved around shirtless but her eyes trailed after him before he disappeared into the bathroom. Sighing, she picked up her things and waited by the stairs. When he emerged, dressed comfortably in sweatpants and a simple black shirt, he smiled.

"If it's the Little Mermaid we're watching, forget it."

She gaped jokingly at him and he shook his head, moving towards and up the stairs.

"How did you know?!"

He shrugged.

"You seem like the type who'd file the Little Mermaid under 'absolute favorite movies'."

She hit him lightly on the arm as she slid into the car.

"Mind reading. That's just not fair."

He laughed at her pouty face and started the car.

"Fine. The Little Mermaid. But that's where I draw the line."

She shot him a smile and sat up straighter.

"Deal."

* * *

The phone was ringing. Consistently. And it was _very _annoying. Oliver frowned and opened his eyes, the sunlight pouring through the curtained windows. He tried to move but felt weight on his right side. Looking down, he caught sight of Felicity, still asleep, using his chest as a pillow. He looked around, still a bit disoriented, and realizes he fell asleep at her apartment. He saw his phone to his left, reaching for it as it rang out again.

"H – hello?"

Diggle's amused voice answered.

"Sleep well?"

He rolled his eyes, carefully unwrapping himself from Felicity's grasp.

"Very funny Dig. We were watching a movie. We fell asleep. No big deal."

He knew Diggle was rolling his eyes as well and ignored the older man's amusement as it seeped through the phone. As he and Felicity drew closer, Dig continued to tease him and joke that maybe he was falling for their resident IT girl. Oliver scoffed at the idea every time. They were friends. Best friends even. She knew him. All of him. And he found it difficult not having her around. Even his weeks off the grid proved to be a bit of a challenge with her back in Starling City. But there was nothing past it. He had Laurel. He couldn't risk jeopardizing that.

"Oliver? Did you hear me?"

He focused back on Diggle, searching for his shoes.

"Yeah…yeah I heard you Dig."

Ah. Found them.

"You did huh? So you're not at all worried about what you're gonna say to Laurel when you call her back?"

_Shit._

Oliver stopped suddenly, almost choking on his saliva.

"La – Laurel?"

Diggle chuckled slightly, once again incredibly amused.

"You _didn't_ hear anything I said did you?"

Oliver stayed frozen next to Felicity's couch, Diggle sighed loudly on the other end.

"You were supposed to meet up with her back at her apartment last night and you never showed. She got worried. Called me more times than I can count. I figured Hood business took longer than necessary. What I didn't figure was staying overnight with Felicity."

Oliver shut his eyes before fixating them onto Felicity's sleeping figure.

"Don't worry. I'll uh…I'll take care of it."

He hung up and ran his hand through his short hair. Moving around the couch, he bent down and kissed Felicity on the forehead. It was a Saturday. She earned a few extra hours of sleep. Jotting down a quick note on a nearby sticky pad and placing it in her line of sight, he grabbed his jacket and headed out, completely unsure of what he wanted to say to his girlfriend.

* * *

**Laurel**

* * *

I bit on my pen cap, trying to focus on the paperwork in front of me. Needless to say I had been worried all night and it hasn't subsided, even now during lunch. Oliver hadn't come over the night before and hadn't answered his calls since we parted at lunch. I tried calling Diggle but all he said was work kept him at QC all night. But I had my doubts. And they prodded the back of my mind until my phone rang.

_Speak of the devil._

"Hello?"

She smiled slightly, Oliver's voice oozing nervousness.

"Hi. Look I'm sorry for worrying you. I just got held up with work. I uh…feel asleep at the office."

She played with the pen cap, unsure of what to say.

"It's…fine Ollie. I just wished you would've called."

I could hear him shuffling around and I brought the pen back up to my lips. He apologized but why was I still so…worried?

"I really am sorry Laurel. I didn't mean to – "

My blood froze, a new voice echoing across the line.

"I wish you had stayed for breakfast Ollie. It's the least I could've done."

Everything went silence, my heart beating fast.

"Is that – is that Felicity?"

* * *

Felicity rubbed her sleep ridden eyes, adjusting herself on her couch as the sun cast rays all over her small apartment. She frowned, finding herself alone, before stopping a sticky note on the Little Mermaid DVD case.

_**So it wasn't as bad as I thought. But next time I pick the movie. Have a good Saturday. – O **_

She smiled and fell back against one of the pillows, biting her lip. _Next time. _There was going to be a next time. They had watched movies before so why was the idea of 'next time' making her heart beat a million times faster than normal?

* * *

Oliver made his way through the club, nodding at employees, before making his way to the back and down the stairs to the lair. Diggle was with Carly and he imagined Felicity was still asleep. He grabbed his bow, intent on some practice, before he decided he really should call Laurel. He grabbed his phone, dialing quickly, and tensed when she answered.

"Hello?"

He took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"Hi. Look I'm sorry for worrying you. I just got held up with work. I uh…feel asleep at the office."

She didn't say anything right away, his worry deepening.

"It's…fine Ollie. I just wished you would've called."

He sighed, shuffling around.

"I really am sorry Laurel. I didn't mean to – "

He turned when he heard someone coming down the stairs, too light to be Diggle's.

_Shit._

Felicity smiled at him when she reached the bottom step, her usual dresses replaced with some dark skinny jeans and a flowy green top, her hair in a messy bun.

"I wish you had stayed for breakfast Ollie. It's the least I could've done."

His eyes widened.

_Double shit._

* * *

**A/N: I have to send a big THANK YOU to everyone who's read, favorited, followed, and reviewed so far. It really does mean the world. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A new one will follow shortly after. And yes it's a bit short but don't worry. And you know (or may not know and now you do) that I enjoy having a big climatic chapter that shakes everybody up. I have a few ideas but since you guys are so fantastic, I figured you may think of something way better than I can. So let me know? I'd love to get a few opinions before I start formulating the rest of the chapters. And thanks again. xoxox **


	3. Chapter 3: Close Call

**Chapter 3: Close Call**

* * *

Getting caught in a lie was worse than going up against drug dealers in a dark alley. Felicity was still smiling at Oliver, completely unaware of what she had just done, her hands stuck in her pockets.

"Oliver?"

His attention moved from her and focused back to the hardened voice on the phone.

"Is that Felicity? What did she mean when she said you should've stayed for breakfast? I thought you slept at the office?"

He searched his brain for something, anything that could cover up his lie. Felicity moved towards him, pure confusion written all over her simple features.

"Oliver? Are you there?"

He cleared his throat, hoping what he said next would sound slightly believable. He was really bad at lying.

"I did sleep at the office."

Felicity frowned and he shot her an apologetic look.

"But Felicity – "

Oliver jumped in, hoping he could sound convincing enough.

"I slept at the office but stopped by Felicity's to grab the some paperwork she drew up for the IT department. I have a board meeting and they're important. She wanted me to stay for breakfast but I couldn't. That's all."

Laurel didn't reply, an odd silence settling over everything. The air was thick and Oliver couldn't breathe.

"Oh. Well that was…nice of her. You should've stayed. Eaten."

He exhaled slowly, his head dropping in relief.

"I had Diggle grab something for me."

More silence. It was excruciating.

"Okay. As long as you ate. Look Ollie I've got work to do so I'll talk to you later. Do you want to have dinner at my place like we were supposed to?"

He closed his eyes.

_She doesn't believe me._

"Yeah uh…sounds great. I'll meet you tonight."

Soft tapping noises made him turn, Felicity now typing away in front of her computers.

"Okay. See you then. I – "

He hung up and moved towards Felicity, unaware Laurel still had something to say.

"Hey."

Her head titled at the sound of her voice before she met his eyes.

"Hey. Everything okay with Laurel?"

He turned to lean against the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. I think. Look I'm sorry I lied to her but she would've been angry if she knew I blew her off last night to watch movies with you."

Felicity got up, moving to lean against the table like him.

"It's fine Ollie. Really. You don't need to explain Laurel situations to me. You don't want to mess up what you have with her. She's important and you love her and that's a good thing. I'm happy you have someone in your life that you truly care about. I'm sorry I invited you over last night. I didn't know you had plans with her."

He shook his head, reaching for her hand, surprising Felicity at the same time.

"Don't apologize. It wouldn't have mattered. I forgot I was supposed to go to her apartment. Even if you hadn't invited me, I would've gone home and had to explain to her I completely forgot. Plus, I had a nice time. Flounder grew on me."

She laughed softly and Oliver watched as her eyes crinkled in the corner and brightened instantaneously. His heart warmed at the sight but he pushed it back down, trying to focus on anything else.

"Well who can deny a cute fish like Flounder?"

He shrugged.

"I don't even think hardened criminals could."

They sat for awhile longer, laughing and talking about the Little Mermaid, until Oliver realized she was at the Foundry. On a Saturday.

"Hey what were you doing here anyway? It's your day off."

She scoffed, moving towards her computers.

"From QC maybe. But vigilante work never earns a day off. I just wanted to see if there was any movement. With DeSilva gone, there's going to be a battle to see who takes his spot on the throne. I was checking for chatter. Maybe a new resident drug dealer has already been crowned."

He frowned, turning to face the screens.

"And have they? Crowned a new drug king?"

She typed away, the Foundry growing silent except for the tapping of the keys.

"As far as I can, no one knows DeSilva is dead yet. Once they do, his henchmen will make a play for the spot. All we can do now is wait."

She leaned back, sighing softly. His eyes grazed over all the information gathered on the computer and sighed himself. She was right. They had to wait. And while they did, he still had a company to run.

"Well call me the moment there's anything new. I've got two board meetings today and I'm still not dressed."

Felicity smirked as Oliver moved towards the stairs.

"I thought it was Saturday? Big CEOs don't get days off?"

He smiled, one of his genuine ones, and took the stairs two by two.

"Nope. Big CEOs get paperwork and annoying suits telling them how to run their company."

She laughed again.

"_I_ tell you how to run your company!"

He punched in the code and turned to look down at her.

"Yeah well just be grateful you look good while doing it."

She blushed and he was gone. Oliver made his way to his car, going over what he just said to Felicity.

_Why did I say that?_

He mulled it over, pulling out of his parking spot, before making his way to QC. He was flirting with Felicity. He'd done it before, innocent stuff, but why was this time different? He was with Laurel. He loved Laurel. He wanted to be with Laurel. He was friends with Felicity. Just friends. But the blonde beauty continued to linger in the back of his mind, even well into his second meeting.

* * *

**Laurel**

* * *

I shouldn't be jealous. But when Felicity's voice echoed through the phone, the mention of 'staying for breakfast' implying something other than friendship, my blood boiled. I tried to keep my calm as I asked Oliver what she meant. I could tell he was lying even before he spoke.

"I slept at the office but stopped by Felicity's to grab the some paperwork she drew up for the IT department. I have a board meeting and they're important. She wanted me to stay for breakfast but I couldn't. That's all."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. It was more of a nod to convince myself he was telling the truth. But I had a feeling he wasn't. Even though we were together, he never shared himself fully with me. Which meant he lied to keep parts of himself hidden from me. As sad as that made me, I tried to let it go. I loved him. I wanted to be with him. Even if that meant he had his secrets.

We made plans to meet at my place and I hoped he'd show up. For the sake of our relationship, I really hoped he showed up.

"Yeah uh…sounds great. I'll meet you tonight."

I started biting my pen cap, _again_, a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"Okay. See you then. I – "

But the line went dead, Oliver already gone. I slumped back in my seat, hitting 'end' on my phone.

"I love you."

* * *

Lunch rolled around and I decided Big Belly Burger was exactly what I needed. There were no better burgers in the city and the fries were to die for. I grabbed my bag and hurried to my car, turning the volume up on my radio to try and shake the uneasy feeling I still carried. I picked a booth towards the back and sipped slowly on the soda I ordered. I spied Diggle towards the front, talking to Carly, before my eyes settled on the entrance and who came in right after. I straightened slightly when a casual looking Felicity walked in, all smiles as she perched herself next to Diggle. Cary brought her a drink, without her even asking, and I realized they must all be really good friends. A tight group that probably included Oliver. Felicity's head tipped back as she laughed, playfully hitting Diggle on the arm as the older man stared down at her, smiling as well. I continued to watch, mesmerized by the blonde young woman Oliver had grown so close to. Her hair was in a messy bun, a look I only wish I could pull off, and her dark skinny jeans and gold flats were so simple but made the green blouse she was wearing pop brightly against the colors of the restaurant. A warmth spread through me, and not the kind that made you feel good. It was no wonder Oliver was the way he was around the IT girl. She had a light that drew you to her. And I wondered if _I _had that light. Or did Oliver just like Felicity's better?

I tried to make my meal quick before dropping a tip on the table and making my way out the convenient side exit. I didn't want them to see me. I suddenly even didn't feel like going back to work. The large pile of paperwork made me dizzy just by thinking about it. But I knew I couldn't just go home. So I sat in my car, taking as many deep breaths as I could. Oliver was_ my _boyfriend. And I hated feeling so insecure about my relationship. He had lied to me. I didn't know for sure but my gut told me he was. If he hadn't slept at the office and Felicity had wished he stayed for breakfast, didn't that mean I should've put two and two together and assume something happened between them? I shook my head, leaning against my steering wheel.

"You're being ridiculous Laurel. He isn't cheating on you."

But was I sure? I could see it. Felicity was charming, beautiful, and was able to bring out the best in Oliver. She was kind and funny and smarter than anyone else I had met before. She was a package deal. And they made quite a pair. I had seen them work together before. Sitting there in my car, I remembered the times I had seen Felicity and Oliver work on a new project, spitting out ideas back and forth before presenting them to the investors of QC. Though she was shy and rambled when nervous, Felicity held a presence at work. Professional. Efficient. Talented. And when with Oliver, they were incredibly impressive. And it wasn't just the projects they worked on. Even on a regular office day, Felicity would bring Oliver a coffee and they'd sit and talk.

_Just sit and talk._

He didn't talk to me. Or at least, I couldn't remember the last time he did. I shut my eyes, casting everything in darkness. Felicity Smoak was just Oliver's friend.

But why did I feel like they should so much more than that?

* * *

The invitation was simple but in the most extravagant way. Oliver stared at the card stock, its fancy script asking him to attend the annual Starling City Gala that brought every deep pocket to the opera house on the upper side of town. His parents had gone in the years before him when his father was still head of Queen Consolidated. But with him dead and his mother in jail, it was Oliver's duty as head of the Queen family to attend and donate a large sum of money to whatever foundation the money was going to this year. Joseph Terrence Monroe, aka JT Monroe, an old family friend (not really) was the host of this year's gala. He was nothing if not persistent. And flashy. There was no doubt this year would showcase just how much money he really had to spend. Oliver leaned his head back. He hated public outings. He had to be 'fake Oliver' and smile like he was really happy to be there. He called in his secretary and told her to confirm his attendance.

"Thea will be joining me Emily."

She nodded and turned towards the door before turning back to him.

"And Ms. Lance?"

He turned to face her.

"Of course. Laurel as well. Thank you."

She smiled curtly and exited back out and to her desk. He watched her go and spied Felicity, dressed like she was this morning, stepping off the elevator. He smiled at her when she knocked and came in, holding up a bag of what he hoped was Big Belly.

"Hungry Mr. Queen?"

She moved farther into the room and placed the bag on his desk. The smell alone made his mouth water. He hadn't eaten lunch yet.

"Starving Ms. Smoak. Thank you."

She smiled and sat back against one of the chairs and he noticed she was clutching her tablet.

"You've got news for me Felicity?"

She looked down to her tablet and then back up to Oliver.

"Yes. Marco DeSilva's body was found and now there's loud chatter about who's going to replace him. And they want to do it fast. There's a very large shipment of some very illegal drugs making its way to Starling City. DeSilva was supposed to accept said shipment and start distributing but with him dead, his suppliers won't budge until they're certain there's a new boss to ensure their payment."

Oliver sat up straighter, pushing aside his lunch.

"When do you think they're picking a new boss?"

Felicity's eyes met his.

"According to all chatter? Tonight."

* * *

**A/N: So nothing major this chapter but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. And thank you for all the positive feedback. The muse is greatly appreciated and is starting to slowly wake up. I'll start on a new chapter tonight! Until the next update…xoxox **


	4. Chapter 4: The Take Down

**Chapter 4: The Take Down**

* * *

The afternoon progressed quickly and soon Oliver found himself in hood mode once again. With Felicity manning the computers at the Foundry, Oliver and Diggle made their way to the docks on the outskirts of the Glades, just a few minutes outside the city. Clad in his green leather, Oliver stuck to the darkness, silently jumping from one cargo hold to the next, and landing with ease. Diggle stuck to the ground with gun in hand, senses on high alert. When they spotted a clamor of dark SUV's, Oliver landed next to Diggle, reaching for one of his arrows.

"Felicity, what have you got?"

He heard typing on the other end of the comm. link until Felicity spoke up.

"Okay. I was able to hack into the security footage at the docks and run facial recognition on everyone you see in front of you. The clean shaven man in the pristine white suit and flaunty purple tie? That's Dominic DeSilva, Marco's older brother. He's been living in Brazil since after college. He's got an impressive background but nothing to suggest he dabbles in the same extracurricular activities his brother did. Nonetheless, I'm guessing that's who is replacing him as head of the cartel. The four men behind him are Marcus Minastro, Bobbie Hoyt, Leonel Cardova, and his brother Stefan Cardova. They have rap sheets longer than anything I've ever seen and have been arrested on multiple charges multiple times. But they've stayed loyal to Marco and are usually the ones that pick up any drug shipments that come in. Now the man standing to your left is our supplier, Cassio Radke. He's works with his brother, Benjamin Radke. They're independently working out of California. I mean you should see the stats Ollie. They've got the best THC levels on the West Coast. Their client list is as long as the rap sheets I was telling you about. They're looking to expand which is why they had contacted Marco. But with the news of his death, they were afraid there'd be no payment."

Oliver's eyes narrowed as Dominic and Cassio moved forward, their lips moving in conversation.

"But now that they're got someone new as the head of the cartel, they're making the deal tonight?"

There was more typing before Felicity came back on.

"Exactly. Eighty pounds of their best."

Diggle frowned next to Oliver.

"Eighty pounds? For how much?"

Both men's eyes widened in surprise at Felicity's answer.

"Eighty pounds for eight – five million? I don't know much about buying drugs but isn't that a little much for so little product?"

Diggle's grip tightened on his gun when he spotted the water starting to shift.

"It's eighty pounds for an entire year Oliver. The Radke brothers are scheduled to deliver a shipment every month for twelve months. Marco was planning on paying in advance."

Diggle nudged Oliver who turned his attention to the water, something rising to the surface.

"Felicity? The drugs aren't coming via shark are they?"

Felicity started to laugh, completely unaware of what Oliver and Diggle were watching.

"Uh no. I'm pretty sure the drugs aren't coming via shark. Why?"

Something finally started to rise and Oliver's eyes couldn't help but widened more. Diggle started to swear colorfully as it came into full view.

"A submarine? You have got to be kidding me."

They heard Felicity gasp thorough the comm. link.

"A submarine? No freaking way!"

DeSilva and Radke moved forward, Dominic's men starting to unload the shipment, moving them carefully into the back of one of the SUV's. Diggle turned to Oliver, his eyes questioning.

"What are you thinking Oliver? Head in, arrows blazing?"

Oliver ignored the older man's pun, surveying the scene in front of them. He wanted everything to go smoothly. He wanted those men in jail. To be honest, he wanted something far different but he knew Felicity would chew his head off. He only killed when it was absolutely necessary. In this case, it wasn't. He turned back to Diggle while Radke was handed two duffel bags at a time, four in total, filled with what they could assume was the eighty – five million.

"Felicity, you're ready to call Lance?"

He heard shuffling for a minute before she was back on.

"Yup. He is waiting for my call. You guys know what you're doing?"

He turned back to Diggle as he prepared his bow. Diggle understood immediately and rechecked his gun.

"Yeah Felicity. We know what we're doing. Get ready to call Lance. This shouldn't take long.

* * *

**Laurel**

* * *

It was late. I should be asleep. But I couldn't seem to close my eyes. My thoughts wandered as the red wine swirled around in my glass. I bit my lip, taking another sip of wine. I had work in the morning but I wasn't even remotely sleepy. And I knew why. The reason was blonde, had glasses, and worked as head of the IT department at Queen Consolidated. More often than not, I found myself thinking about Felicity and the effect she had on Oliver. They had been working together far longer than the ten months since the Glades. I remember meeting her at Verdant when I had gone to Oliver about the problems I was having with Tommy. It seemed like such a long time ago. Thinking back on it now, I realized I should've seen it. I wasn't with Oliver but I should've seen it, just like I see it now. I wanted it to work with Oliver. Before he disappeared, I remember being so happy. Always smiling, always looking forward to seeing him. And now I want to be happy again. I wanted to feel the way I felt those so many years ago. But as I sat on the couch, Felicity's face came floating back into view. She was beautiful for sure. A simplicity that clashed well with Oliver's striking features. They complimented each other more than I realized I did. It had always been Oliver and Laurel. But in the past ten months, it had become Oliver and Felicity.

I continued to drink my wine, wondering where I had gone wrong. Did I not try hard enough? Was I working too much? Or did I just not make him happy like I used to? I thought about the way Oliver was with her. A way he wasn't with me. Carefree. Relaxed. At ease. Happy. His smile was candid and genuine where when he smiled at me, it seemed forced…fake. His eyes sparkled when someone said so much as her name. He laughed around her. He knew how she took her coffee and never failed to bring her one in the morning. He knew her order at Big Belly Burger and didn't have to think twice about what movie she'd like to see or what Chinese food he should order. He knew Felicity like he used to know me. And it hurt. More than I thought it would. Oliver was my boyfriend and I wanted it to stay that way. I wanted him to try. I wanted him to be there. I wanted him to love me the way I knew he loved Felicity, even if he didn't admit to anyone including himself. I wanted this relationship. And it hurt to think that Oliver didn't. After everything we had been through, she couldn't just let go.

Her plan was to hold on tight.

* * *

The take down was simple. Within minutes Oliver had pinned down Radke, DeSilva, and the rest of the drug carting minions that came with them. Lance arrived minutes after that, Diggle and Oliver watching the arrest from the shadows. Satisfied with the night's outcome, Oliver let Diggle head back to Carly and AJ while he made his way to the Foundry, Chinese food in hand. Felicity hugged him tightly upon arrival, grabbing the food and some chopsticks before plopping herself down in front of her computers again. He placed himself next to her as she typed quickly, talking to Oliver over her shoulder. He changed out of his gear and found a spot next to her, smiling slightly when she expressed how cool drug smuggling via submarine was. They ate, Felicity typed, and Oliver watched, the night progressing into the very early morning.

"I can't believe we stayed here all night."

Felicity twirled around in her chair, playing with a strand of hair.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep."

Oliver smiled when she stuck her tongue out, still spinning.

"Yeah well thank God it's Saturday. I can go home and sleep until like…four. Any interesting plans with Laurel later?"

Oliver's smile disappeared when his girlfriend was brought up. Lately, his thoughts had been drifting more to his IT girl than Laurel. But Felicity's questioning eyes brought him back and he sat up a little, clearing his throat.

"Uh no. But I was gonna call her. See…if she wanted to do anything."

Felicity nodded, her attention moving back to her hair. Silence filled the Foundry and after a few minutes, she stretched and got up.

"I think I hear my bed calling. Ready to go?"

He nodded, grabbing his things and following Felicity up the stairs. He walked her to her car and made sure she was seat belted in before shooting her a smile.

"See you Monday Smoak."

She smirked and lightly shoved him, as best she could manage, and closed her door, rolling down the window.

"Have a nice weekend Mr. Queen."

He smiled back and watched her drive away, wondering what it would've been like if he had gone home with her too.

* * *

**A/N: So I apologize profusely for the wait and the shortness of this chapter. I've rewritten this thing EIGHT times this past week and a half and I could not get anything good out. It was very frustrating. Needless to say I'm not a fan of this chapter though I hope you enjoy it. School's started up again so this college girl will try her hardest to update as frequently as she can. But no promises. Until the next update! Ciao (I'm taking Italian this semester)! xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5: Who's that Girl?

**Chapter 5: Who's that Girl?**

* * *

The Starling City gala came sooner than Oliver expected. In the weeks following DeSilva and Radke's arrests, his meetings became more frequent as did Laurel's visits. She came in almost every afternoon so she could drag him to lunch. They had never hung out this much, even before the island, and Oliver grew suspicious. But everytime he brought it up, Felicity would swat his arm, scolding him for even thinking that way. So he went along with it. They went out to eat or sometimes spent the day shopping, but his mind always strayed to someone else. He knew he should've put effort into his relationship. But even though he tried, he'd find himself subtly checking his watch, wondering when he could go to the Foundry and see Felicity.

Saturday afternoon turned into Saturday night and Oliver stared at his reflection as Thea adjusted his bow tie.

"You look tired Ollie. You've been working too hard. Are you sure you want to go tonight?"

He smirked at her slightly as she focused on the tie in front of her.

"Nice try Thea. We have to go. JT already called to tell me how excited he was to see us."

She scoffed and stepped back, taking in her brother's look.

"You know I never liked him."

He adjusted the lapel of his jacket and led her to the door.

"I know. Neither did I. But tonight's foundation is important and I don't want to go back on my word. We're going. And Roy is going to be there so I don't know why you're complaining."

They made their way down the long staircase and out to the car, a stern looking Diggle awaiting them.

"Ready to go Mr. Queen?"

He nodded and opened the door so Thea could climb inside. Before she completely disappeared, Diggle stepped forward and smiled.

"You look lovely Ms. Queen."

She winked and moved all the way down to make room for Oliver. He climbed in after a word with Diggle and then they were off, headed towards the opera house.

* * *

The moment they stepped through the large double doors, Oliver regretted his decision about coming. Everyone was there, including familiar faces from Queen Consolidated's board room. As if he didn't see them enough already. Laurel shot him a concerned look, like she was wondering if he was okay, and he forced a smile before moving forward to take her hand. They spent most of their first hour mingling with Starling City's elite, shaking hands and pushing through uninteresting conversations about summers spent abroad. All the while, Thea moved gracefully on the dance floor as Roy tried to avoid stepping on her feet. As they continued their evening, Oliver wondered when the host would show his face to them. They hadn't seen him all night. As if on cue, JT Monroe moved through the crowd and made his way towards them, a large smile plastered on his handsome face. Oliver scowled inwardly and somewhere as she danced, so did Thea.

"There he is! Oliver Queen! So glad you could make it! And Laurel, lovely to see you."

Oliver shook his hand, squeezing a little harder than necessary, and Laurel smiled slightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"JT. Fantastic turn out."

He nodded, clearly proud of himself.

"Yes it is, isn't it? Everything is going great. My date's a little late but other than that, it's all going smoothly."

Oliver's eyebrows rose.

"A date huh? Anyone I know?"

JT smiled, a smile that said he had a secret and wouldn't tell.

"Oh same old Ollie. You'll just have to wait and see. I do guarantee she'll knock your socks off. Now if you'll excuse me…I've got to schmooze. Don't forget to donate for tonight's foundation!"

And with that he was gone, back into the crowd, all smiled and reminders to donate. As he went, Oliver wondered who he had picked for his date. The girls JT went after were never…on the same page intellectually. He was always the brain but he never dated girls that could keep up a conversation. It could've been different now but he wasn't sure. Mr. Stanford graduate might've stayed the same when it came to his choice of women. Laurel's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey you. You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

He shook his head, already tired of tonight's festivities.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Would you like to dance?"

Disappointment crossed her delicate features but it disappeared quickly, replaced with a smile.

"Sure. It's nice that you put those ballroom classes to good use."

He smirked and Laurel was taken aback slightly. He looked like the old Oliver. The Oliver Felicity got to see every day. Her smile grew wider and clutched his upper arm as they stepped onto the dance floor to join the others.

* * *

**Laurel**

* * *

Everything was perfect. Better than I thought tonight would be. Oliver and I moved gracefully together and it felt like before. It felt simple. Easy. And I scolded myself for worrying. _I_ was Oliver's girlfriend. Felicity was his friend. She wasn't here tonight. I was. We twirled and swayed and laughed, acting like an actual couple for once in the past few months. I usually didn't care for events like this. I was used to them, yes, but I was the kind of girl that would rather get work done then spend it drinking champagne and making small talk with Starling City's wealthy.

After a few dances, our feet carried us to one of the tables on the sides of the ballroom. I sighed when I sat down, watching Oliver's eyes roam the crowd.

"We haven't danced like that in awhile. It was nice."

He met my eyes and my stomach dropped slightly. Oliver's smile was small and forced. The Oliver on the dance floor was gone, replaced by someone stoic.

"Yeah. It was nice. I always forget to thank my mother for those lessons. They've worked wonders."

I nodded, my heart aching. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he just let go? Why couldn't he just be easy going? Happy? For me? I blinked, the threat of tears making me turn away and towards the front doors. My eyes found a blonde head of hair and I straightened, recognizing her, my stomach dropped further.

* * *

Everyone watched on in awe. It was hard not to. The couple on the dance floor glided easily across, completely enraptured by each other. The young woman JT Monroe held in his arms was stunning as she stood out in the best of ways. Her hair cascaded down across the tops of her shoulders, the soft curls bouncy as she twirled around. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was brighter than the chandelier that hung above them. The dress she was wearing was all lace, hand crafted especially for this night, its deep red accentuating her light skin while the billowy skirt flowered down to the floor in soft waves. Its wrist length sleeves elongated her thin arms and the neckline rested just below her collarbone. The matching shoes boosted her height, now matching JT's tall physique. You couldn't help but watch them, like their dance was a spell you let yourself be consumed by. Even Thea herself smiled as she watched them move together in perfect rhythm, both of them all smiles. JT held her close and it seemed like nothing mattered but him and her. The music continued and the guests looked on, enraptured, their whispers resonating through the crowd.

"_She is __**stunning**__."_

"_Aren't they a marvelous_ _couple?"_

"_That dress! And JT looks so dashing tonight."_

"_Look at how he looks at her! So many girls would kill to get that look from JT Monroe."_

"_Who is she? She looks familiar."_

The last little question caused Oliver to clench and unclench his fists as he stood next to Laurel, watching. Because he knew exactly who was on the dance floor. He knew exactly who JT chose as his date. And he knew exactly how much he hated seeing him smile down at her.

"You're burning holes."

His eyes moved to Diggle who had come to his side unnoticed.

"I don't know what you mean."

His face remained neutral even though "bullshit" was written all over it. Oliver glanced to his other side and saw that Laurel and moved away, another glass of champagne in her hand. He turned back towards JT and Felicity and didn't clap along when the song ended.

"It's alright to admit she looks beautiful Oliver. That's not bad."

He shut his eyes, sighing.

"If it ended there Diggle, you'd be right. Excuse me."

Diggle nodded, his eyes following Oliver's retreating figure as he made his way to JT and Felicity. The older man inwardly rolled his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could take the sexual tension in the Foundry, in the car, or in the office. He didn't know how much longer it would take before the stolen glances became stolen kisses or when the air wouldn't crackle with questions of 'what if'. He knew Oliver wasn't in love with Laurel anymore. Hell, Laurel knew Oliver wasn't in love with her anymore. But for the past few weeks he had seen her holding on to whatever was left of them. She was trying. Oliver was retreating. And he was oblivious to the fact. Diggle sort of felt sorry for Laurel. But he also felt sorry for JT Monroe. If he planned to keep up a thing with the Green Arrow's IT girl, he had better invest in some arrow proof armor.

* * *

Felicity's eyes were bright and her cheeks were flush as Oliver made his way up to her. JT had left her side momentarily, off somewhere playing host. She held a glass of champagne close to her chest and smiled slightly at something the woman next to her said. When Felicity was completely alone, he walked up, trying to be light and easy going.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

Her eyes met his and her glass lowered slightly.

"I said I couldn't dance _well_. And anyway there's something about dancing with JT. He makes it easy."

She shrugged and took another sip of champagne while Oliver's heart clenched within his chest.

"I didn't know you'd be here tonight…with him."

She nodded, placing her empty glass on a nearby tray before it could walk away.

"We met a few weeks ago at the café down the street from QC. We've been uh…"

She turned and smiled when JT's hand found the small of her back.

"Going out. We've been going out. Oliver, you know my girlfriend Felicity Smoak?"

Felicity tensed under JT's hand but it didn't seem like he had noticed. He just smiled at Oliver, unaware of the danger that statement just put him in. Oliver felt like he wanted to punch something. He had no idea why (or maybe he was finally realizing) but he didn't like the feeling.

"I do. She's head of my IT department at Queen Consolidated. We're friends actually."

JT's smile widened.

"Well how great is that! Lis, you never told me you knew Ollie here."

Their eyes met and she wanted nothing more than to be whisked away to the dance floor again. She cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I never mentioned it? How…silly of me. Sorry."

The tension thickened as the three continued to make small talk, JT revealing the story of how they first met and the large coffee stain his designer suit had to endure. Felicity remained calm, or at least tried, and Oliver…well Oliver still wanted to punch something. When he caught Laurel in the corner of his eye, he excused himself, heading towards her while trying to breathe.

"JT's new girlfriend is Felicity?"

He clenched his fists…again.

"It would seem so. It's weird she never mentioned it."

Laurel carefully watched his expressions but there was nothing on his face to suggest he wasn't happy with the new couple. She took his hand, trying to lighten the mood.

"If you're ready to go, we can go. It is getting late."

He turned and opened his mouth, an answer forming, but Thea barreled to them, Roy on her heels.

"Have you _seen _Felicity? That dress! And her hair! She looks amazing! Doesn't she look amazing?"

Fists continued to clench and unclench while Laurel smiled and asked if Thea was ready to go.

"Go? Why would we go? I haven't spoken to Felicity yet! I want to know where she got that dress and those shoes and who did her makeup and when her and JT hooked up! We can stay for a bit longer…right Ollie?"

He nodded, a stiff movement, and his sister squealed, grabbing her silent boyfriend and running towards the handsome couple on the stage. Laurel watched them go and felt…off. The night started out quite nicely but now was a complete disaster. Once again her boyfriend seemed more affected by Felicity's actions than her own. But she silently reminded herself she wasn't going to lose him. He was hers. Not Felicity's.

* * *

Though it was growing later, the donations kept coming in from the night's patrons, JT occasionally getting up on stage to thank everyone for the money they gave. Felicity stayed by his side the entire time, her face lit up by a smile. Oliver couldn't understand it. They had only been seeing each other for a few weeks but already it seemed like far longer. And she had never mentioned it. They had become close since the Glades. They told each other everything. He had even opened up about the island while she sat in front of him, trying not to cry. But she had failed to mention this. And this was big. He watched them, intently, and wanted to catch Felicity before the night ended. Something felt wrong. Off. But she was never left alone. Which just deepened his worry. He'd occasionally remember Laurel and offered to dance with her a few times. But you could tell his heart wasn't in it.

It was after midnight when the lights shut off suddenly, worrisome whispers moving through the crowd. Oliver was on high alert and made sure Diggle stayed with Laurel, Thea, and Roy. He had Diggle hide all his gear, just in case something went wrong. He dressed swiftly, his bow clutched tightly in his hand. He heard the doors shutting, locking everyone in. His moved through the darkness, looking for someone in particular. He knew Diggle could protect Laurel, Thea, and Roy. He didn't know if JT could protect Felicity. He ran soundlessly through the upper mezzanines, searching for the cause of the lock in and lights going out. When he spotted Felicity, she was encircled in JT's arms, guards surrounding them. When a gunshot sounded, he readied an arrow, screams and shuffling shoes filling the ballroom. Before he could locate the source, the lights were back on and JT's guards were huddled over a body lying on the floor. Cold air rushed through Oliver's lungs as he hid in the shadows, craning to see who had gotten shot. When his view was obscured, he decided the only way he'd see was as Oliver Queen, not the Green Arrow. He found his suit and changed, arriving back on the bottom floor, moving towards the body. He sent up silent prayers as he pushed through, Diggle still in the back, craning his neck to see as well. Oliver shoved, becoming more frantic, and could hear the ambulance outside.

"Mr. Queen please stay back."

He tried to move past the two guards but remembered at the last minute that even though the Green Arrow could handle two burly men easily, Oliver Queen wasn't technically strong enough. So he stepped back, growing more anxious by the second. He needed to see. And he prayed that what he saw wasn't Felicity lying on that floor.

* * *

_I watched as medics stormed in, lifting the body up onto a stretcher. The crowd was rustled, worried faces and craning necks easy to pick out from where I stood. My phone rang, a text message with more instructions occupying its screen. I pocketed my phone after I read through it and stared out over the mezzanine's balcony._

_"You ready boss?"_

_I turned towards Leonel as he and his brother Stefan stepped out of the shadows, their guns holstered. I took one last look at the body as it was wheeled away and couldn't help but smile. It was working out perfectly. He'd be happy. I followed my men out of the opera house and into a waiting car towards the back alley. I slipped inside, Leonel and Stefan occupying the front seats, and turned towards my employer, his eyes busy raking over the screen of his phone, the bright light casting a pale brightness over his face._

_"You did well Marco. Your brother would be proud."_

_I nodded my thanks and the car jerked forwards, rain starting to fall around us, the sounds of an ambulance faint in the distance._

* * *

**A/N: Was this chapter better? I hope so. When I started the story, I wasn't sure where the plot was going. Now I've got a better idea and I hope you'll stick with me. As always, all reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated. Until the next chapter! xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: The Road to Recovery

**Chapter 6: The Road to Recovery**

* * *

**A/N: So it's been forever. I'm so sorry. It's not that I abandoned the story. The muse has been so uninspired. Plus with all the school stuff I had to do? It was chaos. I apologize profusely for the lack of updates. I can't promise frequent updates from here on in but I will try. I can promise to try. Oh and that premiere last week? Remarkable. This season is going to be so amazing, filled with equally amazing Olicity moments. Yes. Anyway here's a new chapter. Nothing too lengthy but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. xoxox**

* * *

Soft, consistent beeping is what woke her. She tried to open her sleep ridden eyes but it was hard, like they were sealed shut with glue. She groaned, finally realizing her entire body ached, from the top of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes. Her arms tingled and felt sore, like she had been training with Digg nonstop. When she was finally was able to open her eyes, her vision started to focus and she saw the walls of Starling City Memorial surrounding her. When her eyes coasted to her left and landed on the source of the soft beeping, her suspicions were confirmed. She was in the hospital, the color of her hospital gown matching everything else around her. She tried to move but stopped, wincing as quick flames of pain washed over her. Her eyes shut as everything started to dull, trying to remember what had happened before she landed in here. She sorted through memories until the Starling City gala stood above the rest. She remembered dancing with JT, drinking champagne, Oliver, and the lights going out – a gunshot following close behind. Her breath hitched.

_I got shot._

Her hands moved slowly, trying to find medical gauze that would've been covering her wound. When her hand gingerly landed on the right side of her abdomen, she stopped and left her hand there. She had gotten shot. By who, she had no idea. All she did know is that she finally felt what Oliver and Digg felt everytime they returned to the lair, bruised and damaged. As her thoughts drifted to her vigilante boss, she started to remember some more things from the gala. Particularly her conversation with him about her relationship with JT. She had wanted to tell him but could never find the words or the right time. They had become closer than friends in the past few months. He was her best friend in fact. And she couldn't deny the emotions she kept hidden under it all. She'd had a crush on him since he brought her that bullet ridden laptop along with a crappy story to explain it. She had seen right through him and ever since then, she had stayed by his side, steadily helping him add to his crappy stories while making them slightly less crappy and a bit more believable. But something shifted along the way. And she had tried to date, tried to find someone else that could make her feel like Oliver did. But no man ever seemed as good. Not even JT. But she had given him a chance and she had been pleasantly surprised. She liked him. He was no Oliver but she had told herself a long time ago there was only one Oliver Queen. And he didn't see her that way. As her thoughts continued to swirl around in her blonde head, the door to her room opened, revealing a rumpled and worn out Oliver.

_Speak of the devil._

She eyed him curiously, taking in his simple black shirt and faded jeans. If she was a gambling woman, she would've bet it took a very stern Diggle to get him to go home, shower, and change his clothes. She had no idea what day it was or how many had passed since she had been shot but she knew he wouldn't have left. He was stubborn that way. Even though she was slightly curious to where JT was, she watched as he stared at his phone, bringing a coffee cup up to his lips. She sighed deeply, staring at the cup with envy.

"I miss coffee."

He stopped, frozen in his spot, and she smirked. He had had no idea she was awake. His eyes met hers and though she knew she probably looked unkempt and incredibly gross, she mustered up the best smile she could.

"Hi. Do I get a sip of that?"

She was smiling as he continued to stare. After a few minutes of silence, besides the monitors beside her, her smile dropped.

"Oliver? What's wrong?"

He stepped forward, phone and coffee coming down to rest on the little table next to her bed. He took her hand in his, squeezing as if he didn't believe she was actually there.

"Felicity?"

Her smile was small.

"Yeah? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

He sat down in the chair next to her, still clutching her hand. He smiled and she gasped inwardly. It was one of those genuine smiles, the ones that snuck up on you but made your day just all the more better. It was the real Oliver when he smiled like that. She loved that smile.

"Are you going to say something or can I have some of that coffee?"

He laughed and brought her hand to his lips, grazing her knuckles lightly.

"You're awake. I can't believe you're actually awake."

She frowned slightly.

"How long have been asleep?"

Something flashed quickly in his eyes before he took a deep breath.

"Two weeks."

Her eyebrows flew up, the action slightly painful. Her head still kind of hurt.

"Two weeks?! I've been asleep for fourteen days?"

He nods solemnly, gripping her hand.

"I thought I lost you."

The deep concern was evident in his voice, surprising Felicity slightly. She sighed and leaned forward, as much as her aching body would allow, and cupped his cheek with her free hand.

"Look at me. I'm fine. I'm okay and you're okay and everything is okay. Okay?"

He smiled, his head shaking.

"Okay."

She nodded in triumph and sat back, suddenly exhausted.

"Do we know why I was asleep that long?"

He frowned, shaking his head again.

"The surgery went well but all the doctor said was that your body was just taking some time to recuperate. Everything happened too quickly and you were in shock and I should've gotten to you, protected you. I should've – "

He took in a shaky breath and lowered his head. Felicity frowned, snaking her hand out of Oliver's grip to lightly smack him in the arm. He looked up, surprised, and her frowned deepened.

"Don't. Don't you dare try and pin this on you. Though I suspect you've been doing so since I got shot."

He cringed slightly and she shook her head.

"This isn't your fault. Some crazy lunatics did this. You've got to realize Oliver…you can't save everybody. It's the angry truth. People will get hurt. They'll die. And I could very well be one of them."

Oliver's mouth opened to protest, his eyes growing wide at the thought of her dying. She held up a hand and he shut it.

"I mean it Oliver. You're a hero. Not just to me but to this city. But heroes aren't gods. You don't have superpowers…well besides the impressive work you can accomplish on the salmon ladder….anyway that's not the point. I knew exactly what I was signing up for. I'm not a porcelain doll. I'm going to get hurt because we're together and there's no getting around that without getting rid of me. Which at this point is impossible. You're stuck with me. So you don't get to blame yourself. I got shot. But I'm okay. I'm alive. That's what you should be thinking about. That's what you should be focusing on. Me alive and on the road to recovery. Got it?"

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, meeting his eyes as he processed what she just said. When he smirked, she laughed slightly.

"What are you smirking at mister?"

He shrugged.

"You said 'I'm going to get hurt because we're together'. You meant because we're a team or is that just an exclusive club only allowed for you and me?"

She blushed and she swore if she looked, it would've reached down to her toes. She was about to push up her glasses but she realized she didn't even have them on. She instead busied herself with the blanket covering her, trying to figure out what to say.

"You know what I meant. Quit acting so charming and smug."

He shot her another genuine smile and took her hand back into his.

"I missed you."

She smiled back.

"I missed you too. Though I was asleep most of the time."

He chuckled lightly before it grew silent again, the question weighing in the air, hanging there as if it was ready to drop in at any moment. Felicity knew he'd ask. She just didn't know she'd answer. When he looked back up at her, she nodded, encouraging him. He stared at her, his Felicity, until he couldn't wait anymore.

"Why did you never tell me about you and JT?"

She took a deep breath, staring at anything but him.

"Honestly? Or would you settle for a _very _well made up lie?"

She chuckled, a forced sound, and he shot her a look.

"The truth would be nice."

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. The truth. The truth is…I don't know. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I just didn't. I felt like maybe it'd be too hard to try and explain to you I met someone and I'm happy. Well happy to an extent I guess. JT's a good guy. He makes me laugh and doesn't mind my ramblings and brings me flower just because he passed by the florist and they caught his eye and I'd like them. I didn't tell you because I was afraid. Afraid that maybe something would change between us or you'd be angry at me or something. You're my best friend and I can't even imagine what it'd be like not talking to you at least…five times a day. I thought…I don't know what I thought. I just didn't tell you. Which I'm sorry for! I wanted to…I did…I promise. I just didn't know how I guess."

He was frowning and she started to have a panic attack.

_Oh no, he's going to yell at me. _

"Why would I get angry at you Felicity? All I want is for you to be happy. If, even after all of this, I somehow fail? If you're happy then I at least accomplished something that was worth it all. And if JT makes you happy, then that's what counts. That makes everything alright."

His confession left her breathless. She had been worried when she shouldn't have been. He wasn't angry. She wasn't going to lose him. But there was something in his eyes. Something she couldn't quite place.

"You're…okay? With me and JT?"

He smiled and she _knew _something was wrong. It wasn't her Oliver's smile. It was the fake smile he showed to the rest of the world. The forced smile he put on as the billionaire son or the nightclub owner. Something dropped within her chest but she managed a smiled back.

"Of course I am. JT's a good guy."

She lay back on her pillow and felt her eyes start to close. She tried to stay awake, suddenly very tired, but Oliver leaned forward.

"Sleep Felicity. It's okay. Get some rest."

She mumbled some reply and was asleep in seconds, Oliver's hand still grasping hers.

* * *

When she woke up again, it was dark, the moonlight pouring in thorough the slightly open curtains. Light was sneaking in from the open door and she could make out Diggle's large form next to Oliver who was just equally as large as he sat by the window. Shadows danced across both their faces as they spoke in hushed voices. It was a good thing Felicity had good hearing. She turned her head slightly, trying not to attract attention, and peered at them through hooded eyes. Diggle's arms were crossed over the expanse of his chest, a serious expression clouding his features. Oliver's expression was pretty much the same and he sat back, running his hands over his hair and face. Diggle spoke first.

"You basically let her go. You know that…don't you? You pushed her into the arms of another man and gave your blessing."

If Felicity was "awake" she would've frowned. What did Diggle mean?

"Dig I _want _her to be happy. No matter who that's with. I know what I'm doing."

Dig snorted and she saw Oliver shoot him an annoyed look.

"You know what you're doing huh? I hope so because you just lost the woman you're in love with. And I understand your decision, I do. You're still with Laurel, trying to work out some feelings or whatever. But Oliver man, I've seen you and Felicity grow closer since the Glades. She's not the same IT girl. And you're both my friends and I both want you to be happy and I thought you'd be happy you know…together. And that JT. He gives off some weird vibe and I don't like it. I'll stomach him because of Felicity but…damn it. Hanging around this girl has made me all emotional. I can't put into words what I'm trying to say."

Felicity wanted to smile but there was a lot going through her head. It was hard to process. Oliver wasn't in love with her. He wasn't. But Diggle had said so. And now she was confused along with all the other pains she was feeling at the moment. She couldn't listen anymore. She didn't want to. But when Oliver spoke up, she had to.

"She was unexpected Dig. For both of us. She…I love her. I don't know when or how but it happened. I'm still with Laurel. It's a door I'm still trying to close without hurting her. Laurel and I have been through too much. And I don't want Felicity waiting forever. And not to mention the danger I put her in? JT…a life with JT would be better than a life with me. She wouldn't be a target. She could get married and have kids and…"

She heard him sigh as tears pricked her eyes.

"I want her to be happy and she said she's happy. So that's it. When she gets out of here, she'll be with JT and I'll be with Laurel."

Diggle shifted, one foot to another.

"You'll be with Laurel? How long until you break it off because let's be honest, she deserves to be happy too."

Felicity clutched the bed sheet, wishing she could move or say something. But she stayed silent and still.

"Yes she does. I just have to find the right time I guess. I love Laurel. I do. Just…"

Diggle chuckled under his breath.

"Just not the way you love Felicity."

She knew he was nodding and Felicity shut her eyes tightly. What was happening? Was she dreaming? Because it was a cruel dream. She had waited for Oliver to say those very words to her but now she was with JT and she…she just couldn't. She wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget. Because now everything was jumbled up and she didn't know what to do. She moved her head to face the other way but could still hear them whispering. She tried to tune them out, humming inside her own head, until she started to actually fall asleep, the exhaustion of everything hitting her again. Before she completely passed out, she felt Oliver press a kiss to her forehead before the sound of the door closing echoed through the room.

* * *

**Laurel**

* * *

I passed the clipboard back to the nurse and she looked up, smiling at me.

"Just in time for visiting hours Ms. Lance. You can head to room 508. It's down this hall and to the left."

I nodded and smiled, pushing the strap of my purse further up my shoulder. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and listened to the clack of my heels against the hospital's floor. I didn't know why I was here. But I followed the nurse's instructions and found myself in front of room 508. I took a deep breath and turned the knob, pushing through to meet a quiet hospital room, soft beeping coming from the monitors in the corner. I clutched at my purse and made my way towards Felicity's bed, perching on the edge of the seat next to her. My eyes roamed over her sleeping form, her chest rising and falling in steady rhythm. I remembered that night. The night she got shot. As I sat there watching her, I could hear the echo of the gun shot. The screams of the crowd. Shuffling feet. I could see hands pushing their way through, trying to reach the exit before they got shot. Diggle had kept us safe, Thea clutching Roy as his arms surrounded us both. I had no idea where Oliver had gone until the lights were back on and people were crowding towards the stage, JT's bodyguards trying to keep them away. I remembered seeing Oliver, trying to get past them, craning his neck to see who had gotten shot. I closed my eyes as his voice rang out, right there in the hospital room, loud and broken, Felicity's crumpled body slowly being lifted into his arms. I remembered it all. And it hurt.

He had been vigilant by her side for two whole weeks. He paced a hole into the ground, waiting for the results of her surgery or of any tests she had to endure. He held her hand for hours, watching her, until JT entered, flowers clutched against his chest. The first time I came to visit I wondered why JT hadn't made Oliver leave. He was the boyfriend after all. Oliver was only the friend.

_Friend._

I scoffed silently at the word. They weren't friends. They were so much more than that. And blind to it all. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. I deserved to be happy. And I liked Felicity. I did. She deserved happiness too. And Oliver? I wanted to see him happy. After everything that's happened? I knew he deserved it. I just couldn't get myself to let go. I didn't know why but letting go of Oliver, the thought of it, made my stomach uneasy. I always thought we would've ended up together. But nothing was the same. Things were far more different then I ever imagined.

* * *

The monitors continued to beep as I continued to think about the gala. Felicity had looked so…still. I remember waiting for her to open her eyes. Move her hand. But she was loaded into the ambulance and I watched it drive away into the night. Oliver had gone with her. JT had disappeared and everyone was afraid he had been taken. It was a mere two hours later when he was found in the mezzanine of the opera house nursing a horrible headache from the hit he had taken from the assailants. He couldn't remember anything about them, frustrating the police. Until now there were no leads. I played with my hair, staring at Felicity. She was beautiful. In that subtle way. She was so simple until one day she surprises you at just how beautiful she was. She was kind. Smart…a genius really. Thea loved her and Roy treated her with respect. Diggle viewed her as a little sister and Tommy…well Tommy adored her. Even though he was spending some time in Singapore, I knew they spoke frequently. He had wanted to come back after she had been shot but Oliver said he'd call once there was any major news. He'd be here this weekend since she had finally woken up. My brows drew together. Felicity Smoak was a good person. Adored by all, hated by none. And more importantly she had the love of a man named Oliver Queen. Something I wished I still had.

After an hour sitting in the chair next to her, I decided I had overstayed my welcome. I got up, once more staring down at Felicity, before shouldering my bag and heading back down the hall. I waved at the nurse and was in the elevator heading down to the lobby in just a few minutes. I drove to work; dove into some new case files, and tried to figure out just how much longer I could handle watching Oliver loving Felicity from afar.

* * *

Felicity's recovery process wasn't all that bad. In the weeks that followed her release from the hospital, she spent hours in bed, curled up in warm pajamas and her colored duvets. Everyone babied her but she let them. They were worried and she sort of liked the attention. Tommy came back from Singapore and was the one that cooked her lunch every afternoon. Diggle had the breakfast shift, preparing whatever her heart desired before he had dropped off Carly and AJ (who also stayed for breakfast). Thea and Roy spent time with her after Tommy had gone, leaving a spotless kitchen in his wake. They'd take walks in the park (the first few days were rough – she was so sore she could barely lift an arm) or spend a few hours at the aquarium (Roy loved to impersonate the fish) and they even headed to the beach, just outside the city (the sand between her toes was oddly comforting). And when night fell, Oliver would be there, her favorite take out and a bottle of wine at the ready. They sometimes fell asleep, tangled up in each other on the couch, and sometimes Oliver would lift her from the couch to take her to the bed before leaving her a note and heading back home for the night. Green Arrow activities were suspended until the tech genius was back but it didn't stop them from looking for the men that shot her. Oliver and Diggle spent the occasional nights in the lair, searching for any leads. Felicity had protested, warning them that if they hurt her babies, no gunshot wound would stop her from exacting her revenge. But she was always in pajamas with bunnies on them, her arms crossed, glasses perched on her nose so Digg and Oliver could only laugh and halfheartedly promise to be careful.

And JT…in the weeks after the shooting he had become scarce. For someone who called himself a boyfriend, he wasn't doing too great of a job. He had gone off on several business meetings and occasionally sent flowers to her apartment. But after two weeks, Felicity had been tired of it. They had broken up the week after that. She had hoped he would be different. But like the people Oliver went after, he had failed her. So she enjoyed her time with her friends. And with Oliver. The conversation she had overheard in the hospital was still fresh in her mind but she pushed it aside, along with her feelings. She was a free agent but he was not. He was still with Laurel. And she would not be the woman that got in between two people. Even though she sort of already was.

* * *

It seemed like months before she was well enough to return to work. In her absence, the IT department was floundering like fish without water. Her office chair was a welcome feeling underneath her and her fingers on the keyboard felt like home. Within the hour every server was updated, Queen Consolidated running smoothly once again like a well oiled machine. But the best part was at night when she arrived at Verdant. She waved at familiar faces of employees she had grown to know, all of them welcoming her back. Roy shot her a wink as he stood behind the bar and she smirked back.

"Boss is in the back. He's been waiting."

She nods in response and he moves back to his work. Felicity quickly keys in the password and carefully descends the steps, the Foundry exactly as she remembered it. Diggle was the first to turn, seeing her as she reached the last step. He nodded to Oliver and he turned, meeting her eyes, smiling broadly.

"Welcome home Felicity."

* * *

**A/N: Well?! Was it okay? I hope so. And yes. Tommy is alive. It'll all be explained (I think) so don't worry. Malcolm will stay dead but I missed Tommy so much. He had to be in it. My plan is to take details from the episodes and then build my own storyline around it so don't expect complete accuracy as season two progresses. Anyway reviews and favorites are always appreciated. And thanks for the patience. I'll try to get chapter seven up without letting a millennia pass. xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7: Luca Carmello

**Chapter 7: Luca Carmello**

* * *

**A/N: Another update! Yay! I just felt so bad for leaving you guys without anything for what…two months? I know what it's like to just be waiting for a new chapter for a story you're really into and there isn't one forever. So I apologize again and I hope you enjoy this next one. At this point I don't really know **_**exactly **_**how many chapters and what's going to happen but inspiration comes daily so I'm hoping the muse will grab onto something genius. Plus with tonight's new episode, I'm sure the muse will be intrigued. Oh and I was just typing this thing out without stopping because the words just flowed. So any mistakes, I apologize (again). Until we meet again. xoxox**

* * *

"Next."

Felicity played with her hair as head lay against Tommy's shoulder, the channels changing on the TV in front of her. It was a Saturday afternoon, four months after 'the incident'. That's what they called it now. Whenever she says she got shot, Oliver's body would tense, his muscles taunt under the fabric of whatever he was wearing,and his jaw would tighten. So they had dubbed it 'the incident' for the foreseeable future. She sighed as another black and white movie appeared.

"How about this?"

She shook her head.

"Next."

Tommy sighed and she heard his head hit her headboard in frustration.

"Lis you know I love you but we've been channel surfing for almost twenty minutes. Now, we passed Captain America on HBO four times and I _know _you love that movie. You quote the words to me any chance you get."

She smirked slightly, knowing it was true, and tried very hard not to quote at him in that moment. She shifted slightly but said nothing. Tommy looked down at her and sighed again before shutting the TV off completely and moving so he could face her full on.

"Felicity."

She continued eyeing her split – ends, making a mental note to get her hair trimmed.

"Felicity come on. Tell me what's going on. You've been doing that since you got out of the hospital. Spacing out for a few seconds. You wanna share with the rest of the class?"

She met his eyes, worrying her bottom lip.

"It's nothing Tommy. I'm fine. I guess…I'm not in the mood to watch TV."

Tommy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"_You? _Come on Lis. You watch more TV than everyone living in the Glades combined. You eat pop culture up for breakfast with a side of whatever Digg makes. Please just tell me what's wrong. Please?"

She let out a strangled groan and sunk down under her covers. She should tell someone. And who better than Tommy who had a bit of experience with the subject? Tommy had become a very good friend since the Glades fell. It was like being friends with Oliver without the attraction. Tommy Merlyn was a full package but her heart belonged to only one billionaire CEO. When he pushed the covers away from her face, she stared up at him, debating internally.

"Please Felicity?"

She groaned again and shut her eyes.

"Oliversaidhelovedme."

Tommy chuckled and Felicity peered at him through narrow eyes.

"Did you hear me?"

He nodded, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Heard you? Yes. Understanding you is always the difficult part."

She groaned. He laughed.

"Okay. Once more Lis but this time try spacing out the words and try breathing."

She rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"Oliver…he said he loved me."

Tommy whistled and Felicity moved up from under her covers.

"What did you say back?"

He frowned when she blushed slightly.

"I didn't…you know…say anything. I was supposed to be asleep."

Tommy shot her a look and she trudged on.

"It was at the hospital? That first day I woke up? Well technically it was night but whatever. Anyway I had woken up and I saw he was talking to Diggle. They were talking about me. And Oliver's feelings for me. He said he was in love with me Tommy. But I was with JT and he's still with Laurel and I never said anything to anyone until now. To you. I wanted to just bury it and forget but it just keeps…overtaking my thoughts. I can't not think about it. And I don't know what to do because JT and I aren't together anymore so I'm a free agent but Oliver! Oliver is still with Laurel. He had said he was trying to find the right time to break things off without hurting her and…I'm sorry."

Tommy frowned.

"Why would you be sorry?"

She shrugged.

"I know you still…love Laurel. She went back to Ollie and I know that hurts."

Tommy's smile was small as he took her hand. That was Felicity. Always worrying about everyone else.

"It's fine Lis. I do still love Laurel but I want her to be happy."

Felicity smiled back.

"That's what Oliver had said about me. He wanted me to be happy. And he'd be happy with me and JT as long it meant I'd be safe."

Tommy snorted.

"He used the 'she'd be in danger all the time if she was with me' line didn't he?"

She smirked.

"How'd you know?"

His smile broadened, a knowing look crossing his face. A phone ringing in the distance turned their attention to the living room and Tommy got out of bed to answer it. Felicity watched him pad across the hardwood floor and turned back to playing with the strands of her hair. She let a breath go, one she didn't realize she was holding, and looked up when he came back in, phone in hand and an apologetic look replacing the previous one.

"Sorry Smoak but Thea needs help back at the club. We've got a bachelorette part, a 21st birthday party, and a large group of fifteen coming in tonight. Will you be alright?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled at the concern.

"Of course I'll be fine Merlyn. Go be club co – owner. I'll see you tonight."

He shot her a wink and was heading back out of her room before she stopped him.

"Oh Tommy wait!"

He turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip, sitting up, clasping her hands in front of her.

"What…what do I do about Oliver?"

His gaze softened and he came to rest on the edge of her bed.

"For right now Lis, all I can suggest is to wait it out. He's still with Laurel and until he figures out what to do about that relationship, you've got to just sit tight. You know how he feels. Now it's just a matter of figuring out when he'll act on them. You know our vigilante. He's a stubborn mule. Hardheaded and hands down the most frustrating human on Earth. But…you love him. Right?"

She nods.

"You knew?"

He fixed her with a glare.

"Of course I knew. I'm amazing and _highly _observant. But that's beside the point. You love him. He loves you. But he's still with someone else. You're a lot of things Felicity Smoak, but definitely not the kind of girl that breaks a couple up. Just hold on tight and hope Oliver comes to his senses. Helpful enough?"

She laughed slightly and squeezed the hand still encased in hers.

"Very. Thank you."

He kissed her forehead and was on his feet, heading towards the door. Once alone, she thought about what Tommy had said and realized he was right, as he always seemed to be. She'd wait. And remain hopeful that Oliver would act on those feelings he had said he had for her.

* * *

Thea was standing in the middle of the dance floor when Tommy arrived. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and stuck his hands in his pockets, watching Verdant's employees scramble around trying to get everything ready for the chaotic night ahead.

"So what's the big emergency?"

Thea didn't jump, instead her eyes scrolling down the screen of the tablet she was holding. She pointed to the basement entrance and Tommy nodded, understanding he wasn't needed upstairs but down in the arrow lair.

"Got it. Thanks Speedy."

She shot him a smile before barking at someone, heading towards the bar.

His shoulders shook with laughter as he walked to the entrance of the basement, slipping behind the false wall Felicity had installed when she re – did the Foundry. He keyed in the memorized code and whistled as he made his way down the steps. Grunting and the sounds of sticking smacking together alerted him to the intense training session taking place on the mats. Sure enough Roy was getting his ass kicked as Oliver flipped him over onto his back. Diggle stood off to the corner, leaning against the table housing Felicity's computers, an amused look on his face and a towel around his neck.

"Mr. Diggle. Training going well for our young protégée? Cause if that's how he's gonna fight when out on the streets I'd rather send Felicity. She has the pepper spray."

Roy grunted in response and Oliver headed towards them as Diggle shot a smile in Tommy's direction.

"He's making progress. Much better than a few months ago when we started."

Roy's protest came loudly from the mat.

"Hey! I could fight before!"

Oliver snorted, not even bothering to look back.

"You could take a beating. There's a _difference_."

Tommy walked over and helped the young man up, patting him on the back before turning back to his best friend.

"So Thea texted me to get my butt over here. I thought it was club related but she pointed me here. There's an emergency?"

Oliver took a long drink from his water bottle, sweat still making its way down his bare chest. When he finished, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and fixed him with a look.

"Where have you been all morning?"

Tommy shrugged, leaning against one of the tables as Roy moved to change his sweat ridden shirt.

"I was with Felicity."

He could tell his best friend stilled at the mention of the blonde IT genius and he smirked slightly. _He's so in love with her_.

"What were you guys doing?"

Tommy's arms moved across his chest.

"Oh you know. We were making out in her living room. Had sex a few times. Cuddled until Thea texted. Normal stuff."

Oliver swiveled to face him and both Roy and Diggle burst into a fit of laughter. Tommy's smile widened as he watched his best friend try to reign in his emotions, failing horribly.

"I was kidding Oliver, if you didn't know that already. Felicity's great – beautiful, smart, sexy as hell – but she belongs to one billionaire and one billionaire only."

Oliver frowned and was about to speak before Tommy held his hand up to stop him.

"No. Don't feed me the 'we're friends' line because it's crap. I know it. Digg knows it. Hell Roy and Thea know it. And we've accepted that until you man up and do something about this Laurel/Felicity/Oliver love triangle, you're going to brood and drown in your own thoughts until you do. So we're moving on for now. Why the text for me to come over?"

Oliver pulled a shirt over his head and turned to face him.

"I need you to be the charming club owner and keep a close eye on one of our patrons tonight."

Tommy's eyes widened.

"I'm being brought in for a Green Arrow mission? Is there an oath I should take before I do? An exchange of blood?"

He threw his hands up surrender when Oliver made a noise of annoyance.

"Okay. Be charming, which let's face it, won't be a problem, and keep a close eye on a patron tonight. Who?"

Diggle brought up a picture on Felicity's computer and moved so Tommy could see.

"Luca Carmello? Thirty – two, unemployed, hasn't stayed still since he got out of prison three years ago for murder. Wait. How does one get out of jail when charged with murder? I mean…that's against like…the entire law system right?"

He turned to face Diggle as his jaw clenched.

"He got paroled somehow. Didn't seem like a threat anymore. A bunch of bull if you ask me but sometimes it happens. He hasn't caused any trouble since but his record is interfering with him starting a new life."

Tommy leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on the cold table in front of him.

"And why are we watching him?"

Oliver's voice was cold from the other side of the room.

"His name came up when we were digging in to Felicity's…shooting. We can't find any solid connections but he's on Thea's VIP list for tonight."

Tommy frowned.

"For a guy who is unemployed, VIP at the hottest club in Starling City is quite impressive."

Roy came to stand next to him.

"That's why Oliver wanted you to keep an eye on him. We don't know how or why he's on the list but it's making the boss worry."

He leaned in so only Tommy and Diggle could hear.

"You know how he is when it comes to Felicity."

They all share a knowing look before Tommy straightens up and claps his hands together.

"Well I've got my assignment then. I'll keep him close tonight. I'll let Thea know but I'll make sure she keeps her distance. Anything else?"

Oliver nods 'no' and smiles.

"Thanks Tommy."

He shoos it away.

"Hey anytime buddy. If you gentlemen need anything else, I'll be upstairs making sure it's all ready to go."

Sounds of training begin shortly after he starts to climb the stairs. He slips back onto the first floor and spies Thea working by the bar. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out, a picture of Luca Carmello appearing in a text. He pockets it quickly and shoots a smile at Carlos, one of the bartenders.

"Hey Los…give me and boss lady here a second?"

He nods and grabs a box of beer before heading into the storage room. Tommy comes to stand in front of Thea, her eyes rising to meet his curiously.

"Hey Merlyn. Everything okay in the testosterone filled basement?"

He chuckles and brings out his phone before showing her Luca's picture.

"Everything's fine but Ollie asked me to keep this guy close tonight. Luca Carmello. He's on your VIP list. I was hoping you could keep an eye out as well…_while _keeping a safe distance."

Her eyebrows pulled together as she took the phone from in, examining the picture.

"Okay. Sure. Luca Carmello. Is the Green Arrow after him?"

Tommy shrugs as she hands him back his phone.

"His name popped up in connection with Felicity's shooting. Ollie can't figure out what this guy's got to do with it but you know how he gets when our favorite blonde is involved. Since he'll be here tonight, your brother was hoping he could put a few pieces together."

Thea nods and shoots him a prize winning Queen smile.

"Got it. For Felicity, I'll do anything. The girl's like a sister to me already."

Tommy leans against the bar, mulling over what she had just said.

"Speedy?"

She hums in response.

"What do you think about Ollie and Lis?"

Her eyes dart back up to his.

"Cause I think this whole dancing around each other is a completely waste of time."

Her eyes narrow.

"What do you know Merlyn. Spill."

He smiles mischievously as she scoots closer. Felicity never said he couldn't tell anyone.

"Lis told me Oliver admitted he was in love with her."

Her jaw dropped.

"_No._"

He nods.

"_Yes._ She was technically supposed to be asleep and he technically was talking with Digg but she had woken up and eavesdropped."

She frowned in confusion.

"She was still in the hospital."

Thea's eyes widened.

"She got out months ago! They haven't talked about it yet?"

He nodded 'no'.

"He doesn't even know she knows. I swear I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

She sighed loudly, dropping her head onto her hand.

"I know right? It's like seriously. Hook up because the tension is making it hard to breath."

She shoots him a look.

"What about…Laurel?"

He frowns.

"Not you too."

She gaped at him.

"What?!"

He sighed, running his hands over his face.

"You and Felicity keep walking around the Laurel topic whenever I'm involved. Look. We were together. We broke up. She went back to Oliver but Oliver isn't in love with her anymore. I still love Laurel. Yes. That won't change. But I just want everyone important in my life to be happy! And I know that even though Ollie is still with Laurel, he's thinking about Felicity because he loves her. And I'm not going to push him into making a decision because I don't want to see Laurel _or _Felicity get hurt. Or Oliver for that matter. We had our issues when I found out who he was but now I've realized he did what he had to do and in the end what matters is that he came back. My best friend came back from the dead. He's here and he's trying to do some good. And that's hard. But I'm helping. In any way I can. And when he realizes what he needs to do, when he makes a decision between two important women in his life, I'll support his decision. If he chooses Laurel, I'll help Felicity move on. If he chooses Felicity…"

Thea smirks.

"You'll help Laurel back into your charming arms?"

He laughs and lightly shoves her before turning serious again.

"If we forget about Laurel…just for second…and think about Felicity and Oliver only – I want them to be together. They seem to just fit. I can't describe it but you see it Speedy. There's something there. Something within Oliver that just sparks. Felicity is that shot of life that he so desperately needed. You know he always says she saved him? When he got back from the island and become the Hood he only had her and Digg. He was able to be the new Oliver around her. The better Oliver. She was his salvation. She stood by him and defended him against anyone that didn't understand. Including me."

Thea's head tilted, waiting for him to go on.

"Felicity…she saw how broken our friendship had become. She hated that. Seeing us avoid each other. Seeing the pain in both of our eyes. The words we wanted to say but pride getting in the way. And after the Glades collapsed, after my father died and Oliver dropped off the map, I was angry at him. For everything. I blamed it all on him and I lost myself in whatever bottle of alcohol was close by. And one day she appeared on my doorstep with a magical hangover cure and a few choice words in her angry voice. She talked for hours about how good Oliver was…the Oliver I didn't see. The hero. She told me about the good he'd done and the consequences he had to endure on his own. She explained to me that he hadn't told me who he was to protect me, as cliché as that was. He didn't want me to be in danger. He couldn't lose anything else important to him. She yelled at me Thea. I was _hungover _but she didn't care. She yelled and cried and even hit me on the chest! She wouldn't leave until I told her I'd think about what she said…try and give him a chance. And when she was gone, I did exactly that. Thought about everything. And I realized she was right and I was too stubborn to see. And even then, I knew how she felt about him. No one had ever defended him the way she had. With such conviction. Passion. Love. She believed in him and what he was doing. And I decided so should I. So when her and Digg brought him back the second time, I mended bridges and joined the team. Roy followed after that and then you. So see? She's right for him. There's nothing else that makes sense. He smiles Thea. A smile I see only when she's around. She makes him laugh. Makes him work harder. And I know she's the reason he doesn't drop bodies like flies. He's trying another way because of her. He has something to live for now. You see it? Don't you?"

Thea nodded, smiling.

"And Laurel?"

Tommy sighed.

"I want her to be happy. Whether that's with me or someone else. I'll always love her but I'm not going to try and force anything. Right now I just want everyone to work it out. I want Oliver to realize he's stringing Laurel along and I want him to make a decision."

Thea gets up and turns to lean against the bar, mimicking Tommy. She settles her arm through his and smiles up at him.

"You're a good man…you know that?"

He kisses her softly on the forehead and smiles.

"Thanks Speedy. I try."

She pats his arms and picks up her tablet, starting to walk away. She turned and pointed up to the office.

"Don't let it go to your head mister. Now there's some paperwork I'd love to do but I'm a bit busy. I'm still waiting for some liquor shipments. Be a dear and John Hancock everything on your desk?"

He bows slightly.

"As you wish. Come and get me in a bit? I want to go home and change."

She nods and tosses a 'yes sir' over her shoulder before completely disappearing around the corner. Tommy rakes his eyes around the bustling club before heading up to the office to follow the Queen's order.

* * *

**A/N: As I mentioned before, I miss Tommy so this chapter got filled up with him. And I introduced a new character (Luca Carmello) because I'm taking a plot suggestion from a review I read. You'll just have to wait and see what he's got to do with it all. And I really wanted to explain how Oliver and Tommy mended their friendship. They're brothers. I had to keep it that way. I was so sad when Oliver lost his best friend. Oh and Laurel's POV will be coming. I know I didn't include it in this chapter. Anyway, chapter eight coming soon with more twists and turns to come. Stay tuned. xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8: Unpleasant Revelations

**Chapter 8: Unpleasant Revelations**

* * *

**A/N: There's nothing I need to update you beautiful people on so I'll let you read and I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the love. It really does mean the world. xoxo**

* * *

There were still no leads. Whoever shot Felicity was still in the wind and it agitated her. Days passed and even though she spent all of her free time in front of her computers, the IT genius could find _no one _linking to the shooting. She had almost died for Christ's sake. And she couldn't even find whoever did it. She sighed in defeat for the millionth time that hour and pushed away from the table, tucking her feet underneath her as the chair's wheels carried her away. Her forehead landed on her knees before she came in contact with something. She looked up behind her to find Oliver, eyebrow raised slightly in amusement.

"Chair racing are we?"

She didn't want to smile, still slightly annoyed at him for changing her position at Queen Consolidated to Executive Assistant a few weeks ago, but she couldn't help it. He was charming and just so handsome and she was having a bad day. The corners of her lips turned upward slightly but when she turned around again, her eyes coasting over her computers, she tensed and he noticed. He spun her around and when her toes touched the cold floor, she immediately looked down.

"Felicity. What's wrong?"

He knelt in front of her, trying to get her to look at him. She fidgeted with the shirt she had changed into when she had gotten there but refused to raise her head. When his hand landed on her knee, electricity flowed through her and she had to resist the urge to meet his eyes. He stayed there; hand on knee, eyes curious. When she finally caved in, unable to keep it from him any longer, she sighed.

"There are still no leads Oliver. I've been searching ever since I got out of the hospital but I can't find _anything._ It's like the person who shot me doesn't even exist. I've looked everywhere and I…I'm just so defeated. I'll never find him. He'll get away with shooting me."

When his grip tightened, she met his eyes. But they were shut and his breathing was deep, like he was trying to control his emotions. She suddenly was afraid she angered him, mentioning her shooting, so she leaned forward and cupped his cheek in her hand. Normal Felicity would've been nervous at the contact but there was something about this moment that made her calmer than anything else. He sighed loudly, turning into her hand, his eyes still closed.

"Hey."

He looked up and she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I know you hate when I bring up the shoo…the 'incident'."

She made air quotes and Oliver laughed softly. She too smiled at the sound and rested her hand on top of his.

"Just forget I said anything. I'll find some link. Somewhere. And then you can arrow him in chest or the knee or wherever you want that makes you feel better. Okay?"

He nodded, still silent, before letting her go and pushing her chair back to her computers. She smiled up at him all the way but when he turned to start training, she could still see some tension rolling off his shoulders.

"Oliver. Hey I'm sorry I mentioned it."

He turned to her and she could see the pain behind his eyes, a look she wasn't unfamiliar with. She had just never been the cause of it. She clutched at his shoulders; completely oblivious to the fact his shirt was unbuttoned all the way. This wasn't the time to be thinking about him completely naked.

"Oliver now _I _have to ask. What's wrong?"

His eyes focused behind her, on the computers, and his jaw clenched.

"Maybe there isn't a connection between you and the shooter. Have you linked anyone to JT?"

She stepped back, frowning.

"JT? As in JT Monroe my ex – boyfriend? That JT?"

He nodded once, meeting her eyes.

"Wait. I'm confused. You think I got shot…because of JT?"

She waited for him to answer, still reeling from his suggestion.

"What I'm saying Felicity is…what if you were never the target? What if, when the lights had shut off, he had shot the wrong person thinking you were JT?"

The back of her legs found the chair again and she lowered herself onto it. She had never thought of that. She had stayed close to JT that night, orders of the bodyguards around them. He clutched to her and she had thought it was to keep her safe from whatever was happening. But now with Oliver's suggestion she had to wonder: was he clutching to her because he was afraid he was going to get shot? Did he use her as some sort of human shield? Her mind was reeling at the possibilities but she knew Oliver was still standing a few feet from her, waiting and watching.

"Oliver. That's impossible. JT…I knew you weren't _that _close but…he's a good person. He's kind and funny and smart and…and there's no way someone would try and do that! They'd have to have a reason! They'd – "

She started to pace, quickly getting up again from her chair. Oliver was still watching her, knowing she needed time to sort through things before focusing back on him. Her steps were soundless and she walked the length of the lair before landing right back in front of her computers.

"Felicity what are you doing?"

She typed furiously, eyes darting back and forth, and Oliver knew he'd get no answer. He walked up right behind her and was surprised to find she was running a search on JT using every database she could hack into.

"Felicity it was just a thought. You don't have to – "

A hand went up and with a few more keystrokes, she turned to face him.

"There. I've got every database running a search. If he really was the target, I'll find out before I clock him."

The corner of his mouth twitched.

"You're angry at him."

Her eyes widened and she pushed herself out of the chair, their chests pressing up against each other. Something else that should've made her shudder but didn't.

"_Of course I am!_ If you're right, which maybe isn't all time but hey you are when it counts, that means JT might've _known _he was going to get shot which means when he was _clutching me in the dark_ he wasn't trying to protect me! He was trying to shield himself!"

She groaned suddenly, her head falling onto his bare chest.

"I didn't…when I said 'clutching me in the dark' I meant…never mind. Just…forget it. One day I'll find a filter for this mouth of mine."

His chest rumbled slightly and she looked up to find him smiling down at her.

"You know when you do that? Things don't seem as bad."

His gaze softened as he stared at her before pulling her towards the mats.

"Oliver…what are you doing? I've got to monitor the searches I'm running."

He shakes his head, gesturing to the bathroom.

"The searches run until they come with something. So for now, we train."

Her eyes widened.

"Train? I usually train with Diggle. I distinctly remember you skulking around last time because you still didn't think I was fully recovered from my gunshot wound."

She noticed him twitch lightly at the mention of 'gunshot wound' but it passed as quickly as it came. His arms crossed over his now completely bare chest, shirt hanging on a nearby chair, and she had to avert her eyes before certain thoughts creeped into her mind.

"Well now is different. The last time Digg trained you was over a week and a half ago. We'll start off slow and don't worry Felicity…I'll be gentle."

A blush crept up her neck and Felicity grabbed the gym bag she started keeping there, racing to the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned back, closing her eyes. She had started training two months ago and had only picked a few skills. But that was always with Diggle. Now her extremely attractive and half naked boss was waiting outside and she was supposed to spar with him. That meant touching exposed flesh. Another blush made its way to her cheeks and she decided to dig through her bag and just change already. She knew he'd just bust down the door if she took too long. Searching through her bag she pulled out her yoga pants and shoes. She shimmied out of her jeans and quickly changed, tying up her hair into a quick and messy bun before delving back into her bag for her shirt. She froze when she realized there was no shirt. The only thing left in her bag was a Nike sports bra she had bought once on a whim when she thought heading to the gym was probably a better idea than sitting on her couch eating ice cream. It was black and she wouldn't lie – she looked good in it – but it left her arms and midriff completely bare. She bit her lip. She had been in here for awhile and any minute now…

"Felicity? Are you okay?"

Like clockwork. She turned towards the door, her bra in hand.

"Yeah! Give me two seconds!"

She clutched the fabric and took a deep breath. She had to change. She had nothing else to wear. Her other shirt was too baggy and Oliver would've just made her take it off. Shutting her eyes, she shed her top off and slipped the bra on. She took a deep breath and tried to tell herself to just _relax_. And not to make a fool of herself. She knew women worked out like this in lots of gyms. Maybe not with someone as sexy as Oliver Queen but still…she could do this. With another deep breath, she opened the door and tried to act as casual as she could manage, praying the training session wouldn't last well into the night.

* * *

She stepped out and Oliver swore he stopped breathing. She wore yoga pants and a sports bra, her figure flaunting itself as she made her way around a table towards him. She smiled and stopped a foot in front of him.

"Okay so I'll train but the moment my computers ding, I'm done."

He smiled but wasn't actually focusing. Felicity standing in front of him dressed like that left little to the imagination. With just a few swift moments he knew he could've had her clothes off and on the floor. But when his eyes drifted downwards, landing on the gauze covering up her wound, his eyes darkened. She noticed, moving towards him slowly.

"Hey, quit it. If we train you've got to stop staring at it. It's there. It won't be going away even after the gauze is gone."

He met her eyes and nodded once before smirking. She eyed him curiously before raising her eyebrows.

"And something is funny?"

He walked around her, heading towards the mats, before turning back to whisper in her ear.

"How am I supposed to focus with you dressed like that?"

Her gasp couldn't be helped. Heat pooled in her stomach but she bit it down, shoving past him before she could say something embarrassing. Or better yet, before he said something even sexier.

* * *

They trained vigorously but Oliver always stopped if Felicity wanted to. As promised, he took things slowly, showing her basic moves that would help her in any given situation. By the time her computer dinged, they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Looks like your babies have got something."

She shot him a smirk as she swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, slowly moving to grab a towel.

"Yeah let's just hope it's something useful."

As Oliver stood behind her as she sat down, her fingers nimble on the keys. Her eyes darted back and forth as a flow of information passed through each of the screens. When a name came forward, her hands lifted quickly and she moved to look up at Oliver. His eyebrows furrowed, the name on the screen oddly familiar.

"Luca Carmello. Uh…thirty – two and unemployed…yeesh he was in jail for murder and then released? That's against like…"

Oliver's frown deepened.

"...the entire law system?"

She met his eyes.

"Exactly. How did – how did you know I was going to say that? Should I add mind reader to your list of abilities?"

He was still staring at the screen, at the name, and Felicity frowned too, one to match his own.

"Oliver?"

He looked down at her.

"That's exactly what Tommy said this afternoon. You two are hanging out too much."

Her frown didn't disappear.

"Wait Tommy? That doesn't make any sense. How did Tommy – "

Her eyes widened and she pushed up from her chair.

"Oliver Queen, have you been looking into whoever's behind my shooting…_without telling me?_"

He had been. But he didn't really know how to tell her that. So he stayed quiet. And she took that as a definite yes.

"You have been. You and Tommy and I bet you dragged Diggle and Roy into this too! Without telling me Oliver! How many times have I told you not to touch my computers?"

He shrugged, looking like a young boy for a second.

"How do you know it was your computers I used?"

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Seriously? Like you could access this kind of information anywhere else?"

Damn. She had a point.

"Look I'm sorry. But I didn't want to bring you into this until I knew we had a solid lead. I didn't want to get your hopes up in catching the guy and then we fall flat. I want this guy Felicity. For what he did to you? He deserves a million arrows. But I need to be sure. And the dots were never connecting until Diggle came up with the name Luca Carmello. He'll be here tonight and I've got Tommy keeping an eye on him."

He could feel her anger slowly dissipate as she sat in her seat again.

"Tonight? Here? How do you know? And isn't it dangerous to send Tommy?"

He came to kneel down in front of her, his hands finding the spot just above her knees. His warm hands sent shivers throughout her entire body. But she tried to focus on more important things instead of warm hands and tingly shivers.

"He's on Thea's VIP list. And no, we don't know how he got on. We're hoping he brings guests tonight. Anyone we can tie to your…shooting. And I made sure Tommy knew to keep his distance. But I need eyes on him."

She nodded, her hands falling on top of his.

"Okay. And me? What should I do?"

That usual frown returned and shook his head.

"No. You're to stay here. I can't have him seeing you. Promise me Felicity, that you'll stay here. You need anything, you text or call. If none of us answer you cannot come up to the club to find us. I need to know you're safe while I watch this guy."

Felicity wanted to argue, tell him she was fully capable of helping, but she knew it was useless. He'd argue back and most of the time he won. Plus she could keep looking into Luca Carmello while they watched upstairs. She nodded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay. I promise."

Satisfied, he smiled slightly, his thoughts focusing back onto what she was wearing. Or better yet, how _little_ she was wearing. He hadn't thrown on a shirt and she hadn't grabbed her nearby jacket before they went to the computers. Her hair, still in its bun, sat messily atop her head while her entire midriff could still be seen. Desire rushed over his body like ice cold water and he wanted nothing more than to pull her close.

"Oliver?"

He shut his eyes, his name whispered from her lips crumbling his resolve. He tried to regain focus, remembering Luca Carmello, but it failed. He needed her. Wanted her. And so he pulled her closer, his hands tight at her waist. She didn't tell him to stop, her own boundaries completely shattered through. She knew there was something…someone…but she couldn't focus. Everything was Oliver. And nothing seemed to matter as he pulled her towards him. Her hands found the tops of his shoulders, her legs coming to press against his sides as his arms encircled her waist. Their lips were mere centimeters away before suddenly…

"Boss! Laurel's here to see you. I – "

Roy stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Felicity yelped, pushing away from Oliver as quickly as she could. He didn't move but her chair rushed back, hitting the table. She hid her face in her hands, unable to meet the young man's eyes. Oliver stood, reaching for a shirt, before Roy found his voice again.

"I uh…told her you went for a run. Which now sounds kinda stupid because who would take a jog in the Glades but it was the best I could come up with. She had already checked your office and knew you were here. Your uh – bike is out front."

Oliver nodded curtly.

"Thank you Roy. I'll handle it. Everything ready up there?"

Roy shoved his hands into his pockets, pointedly ignoring the blushing IT girl off to the side.

"Yup. Everything's covered. Digg will be back in a few hours. He needed to pick up an alcohol delivery. Their truck broke down so he offered to go and get the shipment."

Oliver tried not to turn towards Felicity, clenching his hands at his sides, still remembering the feel of her skin against his palms.

"Good. Why don't you and Thea grab some food. You've been working all afternoon. Just be back a few hours before opening."

Roy's eyes widened slightly in surprise but he nodded, knowing he probably needed a few minutes to talk to Felicity about…whatever he walked into.

"Sure boss. See you in a few. Uh bye Lis."

She squeaked her response, still huddled by her computers, and he made his way up the stairs trying not to completely burst out in laughter. The lair was suddenly too silent, the void thick as it crackled with electricity so strong it'd shock anyone that came down the stairs. Oliver wanted to look at Felicity, touch her again, but he knew his girlfriend was waiting upstairs. His eyes shut tight as he tried to will his body to calm down. Her skin, her scent, all of her encompassed him. Felicity still sat off to the corner, silent as well, trying to think of something to say. Anything that would fill all the awkward, empty air. He grabbed his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head, before he turned to look at her.

"Felicity, I – "

Her eyes suddenly met his and with just one look the words were lost on his lips. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. She did this to him. Oliver Queen was no match for Felicity Smoak. He belonged to her. Even if he technically wasn't allowed to.

"Oliver?"

He re – focused his gaze, meeting her eyes.

"Laurel is…waiting upstairs. I don't know what to do."

She smiled then, small and certain. She knew what he meant.

"All you can really do is be honest Oliver. Go. I'll wait for you."

The last four words hit him hard, what she had just said settling over him like a thin veil.

"You will? Why? Why would you –"

She stood, her arms falling to her sides.

"You know why. But we can talk later. Go Oliver, she's waiting."

He wanted to go to her; his long legs would carry him to her in just a few strides. He could have her wrapped up in his arms in mere seconds. But she said she'd wait. And there were some things he needed to do. To think about. He nodded and was heading up the stairs before he could change his mind.

* * *

**Laurel**

* * *

I never thought my day would end up like this. I didn't cry. Which was surprising. After everything, after years of losing and finding each other, it was over. Really over. He tried to be polite about it. Which to be honest, I appreciated. Oliver was a good man. I knew that. I believed that. Even when I thought he was dead and I hated him, I knew he was a good man. He just hadn't found his way. And now he had. Oliver Queen, after five years of hell, after all the hate and crude words thrown at him, after the pain and the torture and the secrets, had finally found his way. Granted, there were things he needed to figure out. Finding your way was always a daily struggle. But I reminded myself to one day thank his blonde executive assistant. I knew she was the reason. I wanted the reason to be me. I wanted to save him. There'd be nights he wasn't there where I'd dream about finally tearing down the walls he had built so high around his heart. But she had done it. Slowly, carefully, and never without patience. She called him on his bullshit excuses and stood up for him even when he didn't believe in himself. She loved him. Every scar. Every flaw. And he, in time, fell in love with her. Because after it all, she was there. She was silent when she knew no words could fix it. She held him when it's all she could do. She laughed when he needed to smile. She waited, with a coffee, ready to let him talk about his day. She remained constant in all the ways he needed her. Never faltering, always strong. In her very own way, I knew Felicity Smoak was Oliver's hero.

I headed back to work, lunch completely lost on me. His words rang through my mind like a mantra. Verdant never seemed so small until that moment. He seemed so far away, farther even when he was supposedly dead. My hands hurt slightly, a dull ache from pressing my fingernails into my palms. I could still see him, hands in his pockets, as he tried to find the right words.

_You know I love you. I'll always love you Laurel. But I think, for awhile now, I haven't been _in _love with you. And I don't want to hurt you. You have to believe me. I just know I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I can't keep being with you when I know my heart is no longer in it. But I still want you in my life. We've been through too much to just let it all end like this. I want to be your friend. And I know that's probably going to be hard, to go from one thing to another, but I'm hoping you don't hate me. I don't think I can handle one of my oldest friends hating me. _

My eyes shut tight at the memory, my heart clenching a little within my chest. I smiled, telling him it hurt but I didn't hate him. It was the truth. For awhile now I had known he no longer loved me. And I had vowed to myself that I wouldn't let him go without a fight. But it was a fight I had already lost. And I had to accept defeat. For the sake of Oliver and my own heart. We had hugged, I knew it wouldn't be the last time, but it felt so final. A chapter of my life closing. As I drove back to the DA's office, I let one tear escape. Just one. What I told Oliver was true: it hurt but I didn't hate him. I loved him. I always would. But if I was going to be honest with myself, I wanted him to be happy. Even if that meant one day going to Oliver and Felicity's wedding. I smiled slightly at the thought of Oliver getting married. I had never pegged him for the type. Even pre – island. But a new Oliver had emerged from the ashes of that island. And this new Oliver cared. He loved, he lost, and he accepted burdens no one should have to bear alone. And now I knew he wouldn't have to. Not if Felicity had anything to say about it.

* * *

When Oliver descended the stairs back into the lair, Felicity was nowhere to be found. He called out her name, only to be met by silenence and a note stuck to one of the screens of her computer.

_Thea had some sort of emergency I just _had _to help with. I know I said I'd wait but come on. Let's be honest. Your sister is a force not even nature can handle. If you need me, I'll be at the mansion with her and Roy. Yes Mr. Queen. _The mansion. _See you soon. xoxo – F _

He smiled, something warm spreading through his chest. But when he remembered Laurel, his heart fell a little. He had ended things. It just had to happen. He knew his heart was Felicity's now. And even though he loved Laurel, he couldn't keep acting like he was in love with her when he knew he wasn't. Not anymore. But he had hoped she'd stay in his life. He couldn't bear losing her completely. And when she had promised they could still be friends, they had hugged and she had left, leaving Oliver sad and relieved all at the same time. Since Diggle wouldn't be back until the club opened, he decided to head home and find out why his sister needed Felicity's help so badly. He shut off the lights and headed back up to the club, just to make sure preparations for tonight were still going smoothly. He sent a text to Tommy, who he knew was still up in the office, and grabbed his helmet before making his way to his bike out front. His thoughts raced as he sped through the city, a certain blonde making it hard to focus on traffic lights.

* * *

**A/N: So the more interesting stuff is coming, some big revelations and whatnot. I don't want to just drop everything in one chapter. But I hoped you enjoyed nonetheless. A new update had been started and will hopefully be up this weekend. Until then, read…review…favorite. You know the drill. xoxox**


End file.
